Healed Heart
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Su vida había empezado a arruinarse de a poco, sintiendo como su mundo se destruía y quedaba solo con su corazón roto. ¿Seria capaz de sanar su corazón?. [okisoyo-okikagu] [ligero hijimitsu] [AU] [Secuela de Broken heart]
1. hearts 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí** **vengo con una nueva historia xD**  
 **Bueno, hace tiempo prometí hacer un tipo de secuela hacia el fic "Broken hearts", mostrando como fue los sucedidos desde el lado del sádico. Al principio tenia pensado en hacerlo en one-shot, pero las ideas siguieron fluyendo hasta que tuve decidir en convertirlo en un fic de varios capítulos.**  
 **Actualmente la historia lleva la mitad escrita y las subiré de a poco para darle mas emociones a esta historia 7u7)r**

 **Sin mas nada que decir espero que le guste n.n**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila, Sorachi Hideaki.**_

 **Advertencia: la autora no se hace responsable si termina llorando.**

* * *

 _ **BROKEN HEARTS  
**_ **[okisoyo-okikagu-ligero hijimitsu]  
[Au]** _ **  
**_

* * *

 **Hearts 1:**

* * *

— ¿Cómo va tu relación con Soyo-chan? Es que no la he visto desde que me hospitalice - preguntó su querida hermana, mientras miraba a la puerta deseando encontrar a la novia de su pequeño hermano.

Se maldijo por dentro al hacerla preocupar de esa manera a su querida hermana mayor, ella no debía preocuparse por él. Solo debía preocuparse por recuperarse y volver con él a su casa.

— Estamos bien, hermana. Ella se lamenta no poder venir por el asunto de la campaña de su hermano, pero te mando esto - le pasó un canasto lleno de galleta con picante, que el mismo había comprado antes de entrar a la sala.

Le había mentido a su querida hermana para que no se preocupara por él.

Había conseguido una sonrisa cálida y amable por parte de su hermana, haciendo que el castaño sintiera culpa de su mentira.

Era otro día más en la escuela, escuchaba vagamente como aquel profesor de cabello plateado daba la clase mientras se quejaba. Su mirada se desvió hacia su novia de cabello azabache y ojos marrón; quien estaba tan concentrada en su estudio que ni siquiera volteaba a verlo. Vio como intentaba entender las clase de ese vago profeso; formándose una pequeña arruga entre sus ceja, al mismo tiempo que mordía su lápiz favorito. Esos gestos infantiles hacia que su corazón se sintiera algo aliviado.

— Lo siento Sougo-kun, pero tengo una reunión con los demás representante de curso ¿No te molesta comer solo? – aquella pregunta hizo que sintiera una presión en su pecho. Sin embargo, no lo transmitió en su mirada y gesto que pasó desapercibido.

O solo tal vez su novia estaba más preocupada en otros asuntos que en él.

— Descuida, podemos comer en otro momento – dijo restándole importancia para que Soyo no se sintiera culpable. Ella le dio una hermosa sonrisa como despedida.

Suspiro y salió de la sala, ignorando cualquier comentario que hablaban los alumnos de ese establecimiento. Sobre todo aquel rumor donde decía que él engañaba a su novia. No tenía preocupación sabiendo que tenía la total confianza de la azabache.

Él podía ser un sádico y un bastardo, pero nunca sería infiel con la persona que amaba.

— ¿Sucede algo Sougo-kun? – aquellos inocentes ojos marrones lo miraban con curiosidad.

Los dos estaban en una de sus salidas de fin de semana, aquella que se había vuelto un ritual desde que había empezado a salir. Él la miró fijamente, pensando si sería bueno decir aquellos problemas que tenía desde que su hermana estaba hospitalizada; el gasto de las cosas y su miedo de perderla.

— Bueno…

— ¡Mira! Mi hermano mayor aparece en la tele – interrumpió con una gran sonrisa su novia.

Sentía una decepción al ver como la chica de cabello azabache no le prestaba atención. Sin embargo, ver como ella sonreía emocionada por lo bien que le estaba yendo su hermano mayor, provocó una calidez dentro de su ser.

— Oye Sougo ¿Realmente estás bien con la princesa? - preguntó intrigado un día su indeseado cuñado, cuando salió de la sala donde estaba hospitalizada su hermana.

— No es de tu incumbencia, Hijibaka-san – respondió sin oculta la molestia que sentía por verlo en aquel hospital, además de la forma en que le pregunto sobre su relación con su novia.

Odiaba que sintiera lástima por él.

Sin embargo, la situación no mejoraba de ninguna forma. Su novia cada día estaba más ocupada con el asunto de su hermano mayor y con el deber como representante del curso, mientras que con él, toda su atención empezaba a tenerla su querida hermana mayor. Veía como Mitsuba mejoraba su salud para luego empeorar, sin saber si la tendría un tiempo más con él o se iba definitivamente de su vida.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a alejarse de su novia tal como ella lo hacía, y los rumores entre sus compañeros se hacían más fuertes.


	2. hearts 2

**A que no me esperaban 7u7**

 **Bueno, como dije en el primer capitulo tengo gran parte de la historia ya escrita, así que me sera mas fácil actualizar. Sobre todo ahora que he tenido un mes bien ajetreado en el lugar donde trabajo. xD**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que disfrute el segunda cap de esta historia 7u7**

 **comentario:**

 _ **MusumeAnon:**_ **¡M de mi corazón! Gracias p** **or tus bellas palabras x'3 oooh se vera mucho los sentimientos de nuestro sádico. Ahora es la aparición de la ofrecida coffcoffAyumicoffcoff. :'v xDDD**

 _ **Melgamonster:**_ **Recuerdo haberte dicho que seria cortado los capítulos para que haya mas suspenso e intriga en la historia 7u7)r xDD Sougo siempre buscara la felicidad de las personas que ama aunque se muestre como un sádico desgraciado (?) oooh si, al final el que mas sufrio en este tiempo fue Sougo al mantener todo su dolor dentro de él, pero pronto vendra la chaina a hacer brillar la vida de nuestro cara de niña. Me alegra saber que te encanta las ideas que me ocurre para esta historia x3.**

 **Los derechos le pertenece al gorila mangaka, Hideaki Sorachi (quien esta de cumpleaños el 25 de mayo).**

* * *

 **Hearts 2:**

* * *

— Lo siento Sou-chan, si no fuera porque estoy aquí hospitalizada podías pasar más tiempo con Soyo-chan – soltó de repente su querida hermana mientras observaba como el castaño pelaba una manzana. La sonrisa que tenía en aquel momento mostraba una tristeza; se veía a ella misma como una carga para él.

Aquello provocaba que la tristeza y la culpa crecieran en Sougo, no quería verla de esa forma. No quería que se preocupara de esa forma.

Dejo la manzana media pelada junto con el cuchillo en el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama, para así, poder tomar la mano de su querida hermana mayor. Logrando que sus miradas rojizas chocarán directamente.

— No deberías disculparte hermana mayor – una dulce sonrisa nació en el labio del castaño, esa sonrisa que solo Mitsuba podía obtener — Aún si no estuvieras aquí, no podía pasar tiempo con ella. Los dos estamos muy ocupados y no pasa nada malo, así que solo concéntrate en recuperarse.

Aquellas palabras no solo eran para confortar a su querida hermana, también servía para su corazón.

Sentía que su día no podía empeorar desde el momento en que Soyo canceló su cita por querer apoyar a su hermano, además de castigarlo por dormir en clases. Sin embargo, sintió que estaba equivocado al encontrarse a esa muchacha delante de él después de terminar su castigo.

— ¿Podemos hablar Okita-kun? – pregunto con una timidez fingida la muchacha de cabello negro y ojos violetas. Era una de las mejores amigas de Soyo.

— Dime ¿Qué quieres? – su respuesta había sido dura, como para asustar a aquella chica que tenía al frente suyo. Sin embargo, la chica se había inmutado al tono de su voz.

— He visto como Soyo-san te ha dejado a un lado. ¿No te sientes solo? Si quieres… te puedo hacerte una agradable compañía~ – soltó con total descaro la Chica de ojos amatistas, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba sensualmente al castaño. Demostrando que sus intenciones de tener una aventura con él.

Sougo miro con frialdad a la chica que estaba delante de él.

— Aléjate de mí – la pobre chica ya estaba en contra la pared por el empujón del castaño. Demostrándole con acciones el despreció que sentía en ese momento hacia ella.

La chica lo miro sorprendida, Como si no pudiera creer que la hubiera rechazado de esa forma. Ver como esos ojos amatista transmitía humillación, era algo para que un sádico como él sonriera con completa satisfacción.

Paso al lado de ella sin hacerle más casos.

— ¿Por qué?... - aquella débil pregunta logro que Sougo detuviera sus pasos y escuchará atentamente a lo que debía decirle; por simple curiosidad —. Soyo-san no te da la atención que realmente mereces y yo te quiero mucho, Okita-kun… yo te puedo darte todo lo que ella no te da… Entonces, ¿Por qué me rechazas? - en la voz de la chica demostraba lo indignada que estaba por rechazar su propuesta. De que la tratara de esa forma.

— Porque no me gusta las perras ofrecida - fue la respuesta que dio el castaño, sin mirar a esa chica que hace rato se había ofrecido a él. Y sin más que decir se fue de aquel lugar.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día, Sougo había logrado alejar a su novia de aquella amiga que tenía. Sin embargo, no había podido hablar con ella de lo que había ocurrido con esa chica de ojos amatista para la desgracia de él, ya que los dos estaban ocupados en sus propias situaciones.

También creía firmemente en la confianza que Soyo decía tener en él. Como también quería protegerla de aquellos que la podían lastimarla.

Estaba mirando por la ventana mientras escuchaba a su vago profesor dar la clase que tocaba en ese momento. Pensando en que hoy sería el día en que por fin le podía decir a su novia lo que pasaba, antes de que esa chica hiciera su movimiento contra Soyo. Después de todo, ya no estaba tan ocupada y podían recuperar los tiempos perdidos juntos.

Sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes.


	3. hearts 3

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **¿A que no me esperaban? Logre tener tiempo para editar y subir el cap. Se pregunta por qué es corto el capítulo, la respuesta es bastante simple: no quiero arruinar el momento con la escena que sigue v':**

 **comentario:**

 ** _Melgamonster_ : El sádico siempre sera el mejor hermano menor uvu)r desde ese momento, Sougo tiene un molesto insecto revoloteando a su alrededores. Soyo fue una completa idiota al dejar tremendo hombre. Espero que te guste este momento sad.**

 _ **MusumeAnon:**_ **Yo lo prefiero de novio, aunque no me molestaría hacer incesto si es con el 7u7)r. Se nota demasiado el odio hacia Ayumi, aunque te entiendo. Después de todo fue ella quien arruino la vida de nuestro amado sádico :'c. Aquí esta el capitulo donde habrá mucho dolor (?).**

 _ **Ebano Wigram:**_ **Dije en mi nota que serian cortos los cap, para así no alcanzar rápidamente los ya escritos xDDD. ya ves que la que arruino todo fue la Soya por creer en otras personas, se merece todo el sufrimiento del mundo (?). Descuida, en este fic la única chica con ojos de amatista es la perra de Ayumi xD. Aun me da risa que hayas acertado en cierta cosas que va a pasar en el futuro de este fic, aunque su motivo sea otra xD. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo lleno de sentimientos y temores 7u7)r.**

 _ **Advertencia: la escritora no se hace responsable si termina llorando.**_

 _ **Los derechos de autor le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Heart 3**

* * *

Hace unos minutos estaba sentado en su pupitre pensando en hablar con su novia de aquel tema que lo estaba molestando, cuando fue interrumpido por un inspector del colegio de que lo llamaban del hospital. No pensó dos veces en irse corriendo a ver a su adorada hermana, dejando todo atrás; tenía un mal presentimiento que se negaba a admitir.

Les pidió a todos los dioses que existiera en cualquier religión que no le hubiera pasado nada malo a su querida hermana mayor.

Llegó agotado al hospital, pero sintió como su corazón volvía a su cuerpo cuando vio a su hermana aún sana y viva. Todos sus miedos que estuvieron clavados en su corazón se fueron en ese preciso momento, al ver la sonrisa cálida y angelical que le daba su querida hermana mayor.

Solo cuando vio al doctor junto con su indeseable cuñado; quien mantenía una seriedad en su rostro y su mirada transmitía una tristeza por la conversación que tuvo con el doctor. Lo que hizo que el mal presentimiento y el miedo volviera en todo su ser.

— ¿Qué sucede doctor? ¿Por qué llamaron a la escuela? – preguntó el castaño al doctor en el momento en que salieron del cuarto dejando con gran malestar, al adicto de la mayonesa con su querida hermana.

— Lo que te diré no es nada fácil – soltó el doctor siguiendo la misma frases que decía cada vez que tenían una mala noticia.

— Deje de lado su formalismo y suelte lo que le está pasando a mi hermana – el castaño ya no podía con la ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos.

El doctor solo tosió para que Sougo recordara que estaba en un hospital.

— La señora Hijikata, inevitablemente ha entrado ya en la fase final del cáncer pulmonar, a pesar de los mejores tratamientos que le hemos dado. No sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda a su hermana – no podía creer lo que escuchaba con mucho lamento del doctor, solo podía quedarse ahí parado por el estado de shock que había entrado — hoy tuvo un ataque muy fuerte, que pensamos que la íbamos a perder. Por eso fue llamado, joven Okita.

Las palabras no podían salir de sus labios. La lengua y todos los músculos que formaban su boca estaban entumecidas; impidiendo que la moviera a su voluntad. Su cuerpo y corazón rechazaban lo que su cerebro le pedía hacer. Solo cuando estuvo solo en ese pasillo logro atinar a que su cuerpo se afirmara en la pared y así sentarse en el piso, de esa forma poder ocultar su cabeza en sus piernas e intentar controlar aquellas desastrosas emociones que desgarraban todo su ser; provocando pequeños gimoteos ahorrado y temblor en su cuerpo.

Debía calmarse primero.

Tenía que estar bien para su querida hermana mayor.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Este suceso se entrelaza con el momento en que Ayumi le dice a Soyo que Sougo la beso, en Broken heart. Para que entienda en que parte de la historia va por ahora.**


	4. hearts 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Me siento extraña en actualizar tan seguido, pero como ya dije en el primer cap, este fic tengo ciertas partes ya escritas y eso me facilita**

 **Este es un intermedio, se vera el comportamiento de Soyo cuando se entero del "engaño" por parte de nuestro amado sádico; asi que el contexto esta entre el momento en que Ayumi le dice la mentira y el Rompimiento entre Soyo y Sougo.**

 **sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten n.n)/**

 _ **los derechos le pertenece al gorila**_ **Sorachi.**

 **comentario:**

 ** _MusumeAnon:_ Pues que debo decir, le toco una vida dura y saber que va a perder a unas de las personas que mas ama duele y mucho. Aqui veremos como buscara apoyo en Soyo.**

 ** _Melgamonster:_ Usted sabe que antes de que aparezca la china es puro sad :'v hice que el hijimitsu se casara, para que veas que no soy tan mala (?) Aqui veremos como el sádico buscara apoyo emocional.**

 _ **Ebano Wigram:**_ **Matar a Mitsuba es la vieja y confiable (?) oooh si, en este y el próximo capitulo que viene odiaras bastante a Soyo (no lo digo yo, lo dice la ).**

 ** _Franny fanny tsuky_ : Es bastante doloroso, pero Sougo debe ser fuerte para Mitsuba. Sougo solo quiere ver a las personas que ama feliz, a pesar que por dentro este destrozado como se ha visto en los capítulos.**

* * *

 **Heart 4:**

* * *

— Tengamos una cita - propuso de repente, provocando que la azabache que la acompaña casi se atragantarse con la comida.

Había aprovechado aquel momento de tranquilidad que le otorgaban los árboles, que estaban detrás de la escuela. Aquel lugar donde se juntaba para almorzar como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

— ¿Estás seguro Sougo-kun? - pregunto su novia aún incrédula a su proposición.

— ¿Acaso no puedo salir con mi novia? - respondió con otra pregunta el castaño. Se sentía mal por la forma en que su novia le pregunto — Solo quiero salir con mi novia ¿Eso es malo? - sus palabras eran sinceras, solo deseaba poder estar con su novia y por fin contarle lo que pasaba. Solo quería sentir su apoyo en estos momentos.

Observo como su novia pensaba en su propuesta. Sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, como si un cuchillo lo atravesará en el pecho al pensar en que lo rechazaría. Tuvo que pensar que tal vez su novia tenía algún asunto con su hermano en ese momento para no sentirse tan devastado.

Solo quería tener un momento de tranquilidad y dicha al lado de su novia.

— Está bien - respondió con una sonrisa cálida, pero sin emoción en su voz —. El viernes podemos tenerla.

Fueron palabras suficiente para que Sougo sintiera una calidez en su pecho. Se acercó a la azabache y le dio un beso para expresar aquella necesidad que sentía para tenerla a su lado. Sin embargo, no fue respondido de la misma forma, de hecho su querida novia se había alejado al poco segundo en que sus labios se tocaron.

— T-Tocaron el timbre… - nerviosa, la azabache tomo su caja de obento casi vacío y se fue de aquel lugar sin esperar o voltear a ver al castaño.

Sougo solo la pudo mirar con sorpresa y dolor como su novia huía de él.

Sentía que algo estaba mal con su novia al ver como cada demostración de afecto por su parte ella se alejaba. No entendía su comportamiento, sin embargo, el tenerla a su lado hacia que sintiera la fuerza necesaria; para enfrentar lo que le pasaba a su querida hermana.

Llegó el ansiado día, estaba más animado que cualquier día. Había enviado un mensaje a su hermana deseándole el buen día, siendo respondido de misma manera con un deseo de buena suerte para su cita.

El transcurso de clases estuvo normal a pesar que por dentro estaba ansiado y solo quería salir para disfrutar de su cita con su novia. Sin embargo, ver cómo ella esquivaba su muestra de afecto aún le afectaba y no comprendía el motivo, solo cuando vio a esa chica de ojos amatista sonreír de forma burlona a Soyo; sintió como su preocupación crecían.

Solo esperaba que su preocupación no se volviera realidad.


	5. hearts 5

**¡Hola! ¡hola!**  
 **A que no lo esperaban 7u7**  
 **Sinceramente, no lo iba a publicar pero me dio la gana asi que les traigo este capitulo que sería el mas largo del momento xD**

 **Bien aquí se vera ya el rompimiento entre Soyo y Sougo, aquí veremos las reacciones de Sougo y estamos mas cerca a que la china aparezca en la vida de nuestro amado sádico. Como también la aparición de Soyo empezara a ser mínimo dentro de la historia.**

 **Espero que le guste este capitulo y como siempre les advierto, no me hago responsable si terminan llorando.**

 **Comentarios:**

 ** _Ebano Wigram:_ Te dejo el permiso para que uses mi oc y puedas hacer lo que quiera con ella (?) xD Sougo aun debe sufrir un poco mas, pero cuando menos lo esperes aparecerá nuestra chaina a sanarle el corazón. Ya te respondí lo de mitsuba así que no comento mas XD**

 ** _Franny Fanny tsuky:_ Aqui veras bien quien termino a quien, oooh Soyo tendrá su dolor al darse la cuenta de la verdad tal como sale al final de Broken heart. Y si, las cosas se puede ir peor .Mitsubacoffcoff...**

 _MusumeAnon:_ **Me encanta tus insultos XDDD pues aquí veras como dejo la Soyo a nuestro amado sádico, pero descuida el karma le devolvera todo a Ayumi y a Soyo.**

 ** _Melgamonster:_ Aquí viene mas sufrimiento para el sádico como debes saber muy bien (?). En este cap se vera muy claramente lo cruel que fue Soyo con el sádico y como no le dio el don de la duda... **

**_StellaStars_ : Me alegra que te gustara esta historia, si quieres saber o darte un adelanto te recomiendo que leas broken hearts que es un one-shot con la perspectiva de Soyo (y de esa historia nació esta). Kagura aparecerá, eso tenlo por seguro (esta ya escrito) pero primero el sádico debe pasar unas cosas antes de que la chaina aparezca en su vida y la ilumine. **

**_Kawaiikagu:_ Curiosamente, he tenido ideas donde separo el Okikagu, pero me afecta a mi así que termino dejándolo para otras parejas que si puedo separar sin sufrimiento alguno ( a lo mucho he matado a uno, pero siempre doy a entender que se amaron) XDD. Sougo solo piensa en la personas que mas ama en su vida y aqui veras como terminara por culpa de Soyo, si has leido Broken hearts debes saber que falta caps para que llegue la chaina y desde ahí todo empezara a mejorar en la vida de nuestro amado sádico.**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Hearts 5:  
[Fin del okisoyo]**

* * *

— Ya no quiero ser tu novia, Sougo-kun… - le escuchó decir en el momento en que pasearon por una plaza para ir al cine. La miró sorprendido e incrédulo, observo como ella tenía la mirada agachada intentando ocultar la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

— Debe ser una broma.

— No es una broma, Sougo-kun… - aquellos ojos marrones lo miraban como si hubiera sido traicionada por él, sintió un dolor en su pecho por esos ojos que lo acusaban de algo que no comprendía.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso ya no me amas? – preguntó fríamente, logrando controlar sus emociones que querían salir en esos momentos.

— Porque ya no puedo con esto, Sougo-kun – soltaba en medio del llanto la azabache. Sougo quiso acercarse ella y abrazarla para demostrar sus sentimientos por ella, aferrarse de que todo fuera un malentendido. No obstante, ella se había alejado de él; como si fuera la peor persona del mundo.

Solo ahí entendió lo que podía haber pasado.

No pudo evitar reír con una gran ironía, al ver que aquella maldita de ojos amatista había logrado su cometido. Ella debió hablar con Soyo en algún momento y decirle alguna mentira para que se comportara de esa forma.

Su pecho dolía tanto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Cuál fue su maldita mentira? – ¿Había hablado con tristeza o con rabia? Él no podía definir bien cuál sentimientos era que lo controlaba en esos momentos. Solo pudo ver como aquella chica que dijo confiar en el ahora desconfiara tan fácilmente de él, retrocedía por su pregunta.

— Tu ya deberías saberlo, Sougo-kun… no, Okita-kun – dijo firmemente mientras las lágrimas caían en sus blanquecina mejillas. —. Ayumi-chan no me mentiría con algo así.

El castaño no pudo evitar sentir indignación de que fuera ella la que llorará, cuando era a él a quien estaban lastimando en estos momentos.

Se acercó a un árbol y le dio un golpe para liberar todas sus frustraciones. Provocando que Soyo lo mirará asustada.

— Lo que dijo esa maldita perra fue una mentira – soltó con veneno, sin importarle la reacción que tenía Soyo en esos momentos — ¿Acaso le crees más a ella que a mí? ¿Qué paso con todas esas palabras de que confiaba en mí?… ¿Fueron solo puras mentiras? – hacia todo lo posible para controlar sus emociones, no iba a permitir que la azabache lo mirará con lástima.

— ¡Ella no es la que se ha distanciado de mí! – soltó en defensa de aquella maldita que tenía de amiga —. ¡Aquí el único que ha sido infiel eres tú!... Yo creía que esos rumores que decían de ti eran mentira, pero veo que no fue así… - en su voz mostraba el dolor que sentía en esos momentos la azabache.

Sougo no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía al reclamo que le estaba dando Soyo.

— ¡Esas son puras mentiras! – soltó enojado con la chica que tenía en frente de ella ¿Qué pasó con esa confianza de niñez que se tenían antes? Todo parecía ser una falsa.

— ¡ME FUISTE INFIEL, OKITA-KUN! – soltó con total seguridad la azabache. Ni siquiera le daba un voto de duda para defenderse a las mentiras que ella había caído — ¡TERMINAMOS, NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A MÍ NUNCA MAS!

Y con aquellas palabras la azabache se fue sin darse cuenta el daño que le hacía al castaño. Sin percatarse del dolor que sentía Sougo en esos momentos.

No sabía cómo había llegado a su casa, cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya en la puerta abriéndola. Vio tan vacía las casa mientras iba a su cuarto, la soledad empezaba a apoderarse de todo su ser, su querida hermana no estaba para recibirlo con una sonrisa y sabía que en cualquier momento la perdería para siempre. Y ahora había terminado con quién era la segunda mujer más importante en su vida.

Las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en aquellos ojos rojizos que normalmente no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Sougo sentía como su mundo se destruía de a poco y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Esa noche de soledad se permitió llorar.


	6. hearts 6

**Hola a todos.**

 **Tras la amenaza de tirarme tomate de Ebano Wigram al enterarse que tenía el capitulo ya escrito, vengo a dejarlo para que lo disfruten (?) :'v**

 **Debo decir que el capitulo me salio mas corto de lo que pensé, pero este es uno transitorio para llevar a otro suceso que le pasará al sádico antes de que llegue la chaina a su vida.**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten c':**

 **Comentarios:**

 ** _Melgamonster_ : Todos quieren darle amor al sádico hasta la llegada de la chaina (?). We me siento orgullosa a ver como odias a Soyo, hice lo imposible (?) xD, con este cap preparo la despedida hacia la mujer mas importante en la vida del sádico.**

 ** _MusumeAnon_ : Cada vez el repertorio de insulto hacia la soya incrementa (?), aunque sabes muy bien lo ironico de la vida y mis idea hacia los personajes para hacerlo sufrir con su arrepentimiento xD. Con esta damos paso a lo que pasara el siguiente cap...**

 ** _Ebano Wigram_ : Aquí habrá un descanso para Sougo(?) como ves, la Soyo fue muy idiota al creer en su "amiga". Pero lo pagara con el tiempo xD Aqui esta el capitulo, aunque no tiene mucha emoción. :'v**

 ** _Kawaiikagu_ : Si leíste el fic "Broken hearts" tendrás que saber que la soya termina bien sola lamentandose de sus decisiones. También debo decir que no soy muy fans del kamusoyo (me gusta sus fanart, pero en fic: si no hay okikagu no los leo) xD prefiero mas a kamui con nobume y a Soyo con Sinpachi :'v.**

 ** _Franny fanny tsuky_ : Te equivocas, a Mitsuba la mato en el próximo capitulo :'v Como ya he dicho, cuando kagura aparezca sera cuando Sougo este en un estado deplorable... y lo hago sufrir porque me dio la gana, ademas por la historia que me había hecho para broken hearts (?).**

 ** _Gabyru07:_ te esperaba en wattpad, pero me alegra verte por aquí también 7u7 *inserte corazón*. Soyo fue muy ciega a la hora de actuar y en quien confiar, pero ya le llegara el karma como bien sabemos en Broken hearts.**

 **Los** _ **derechos de los personajes de Gintama le pertenece al gorila, Sorachi Hideaki.**_

* * *

 **Hearts 6:**

* * *

Actuó normal al día siguiente, como si lo vivido junto con Soyo sólo fuera un hermoso sueño que término siendo una pesadilla. Se centró completamente en su hermana, mintiéndole sobre su rompimiento con Soyo y haciéndole creer que aún seguía con ella; no quería que ella se preocupara más por él por culpa del rompimiento. Ahora era el tiempo de que hiciera feliz a su querida hermana, de hacer sus recuerdos los más felices del que alguna vez pudo tener.

— Okita-kun ¿Qué te parece salir juntos este fin de semana? – preguntó con total descaro y coquetería la chica de ojos amatista, esa misma que se llamaba Ayumi. Las clases habían terminado y ella había logrado encontrarlo en medio de las pocas personas que estaban en el establecimiento.

Sougo solo la fulminó con sus ojos carmesíes, al verla delante de él proponiéndole una cita con tal desfachatez. Sin embargo, solo siguió su caminata empujándola a un lado para que no la estorbara su camino.

— Piérdete – fue la venenosa respuesta que dio sin mirar a la chica de ojos amatista.

Dirigiéndose sin perder el tiempo donde su querida hermana.

— Me alegra mucho saber que ahora tú y Toushiro-san se llevan tan bien – confesó con una sonrisa sincera su hermana mayor.

Sus ojos rojizos que se asemejaban a las de él, se veían algo opacado a comparación a las miradas llena de vida que tenía antes de que la enfermedad la atacara como ahora. Su poco cabello tan opaco y sin mucho color por los tratamientos que le fue dado, aquella piel tan blanca como la nieve demostraba como esa maldita enfermedad consumía de a poco la vida. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa cálida, esos opacos ojos rojizos y su aura demostraban la energía y lucha que tenía Mitsuba para seguir viviendo, su deseo de querer seguir perteneciendo a este mundo terrenal.

Sougo solo sonrió de una forma tan cálida y llena de cariño, siendo contagiado por la energía que le daba su querida hermana mayor y calmaba su lastimado corazón.

— Me alegra escuchar eso hermana…

Por tres semanas había sido una rutina para él y para su indeseado cuñado. Se notaba que ninguno quería separarse de aquella mujer que amaban tanto, de querer atesorar cada momento que tenían junto a ella. Incluso el castaño aguantaba sus ganas de matar al adicto de la nicotina por el bien de su hermana.

Sin embargo, todo tenía un final.


	7. Hearts 7

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **¡Preparen sus pañuelos que es momento sad!**

 **Pero descuiden, este sera el ultimo... creo :'v**

 **También** **les recomiendo escuchar la canción de Yui Makino: Amurita, para que acompañe la pequeña lectura y porque fue una gran inspiración a esta escena.**

 **Comentarios:**

 ** _MusumeAnon_ : Me encanta ver las poesías que haces antes Soyo y Ayumi xD Son de las finas (?) Ahora podrás limpiar tus ojos, que nos tocas despedirnos de Mitsuba...**

 ** _Ebano Wigram_ : Ya te había dicho en privado que primero debía morir Mitsuba y después llegaba la chaina u.u. Esa Ayumi no tiene remedio te lo digo yo que la cree (?) Usara como quiera, después de todo para eso le dí el permiso xD**

 ** _Melgamonster_ : Aqui veremos a un sádico destrozado u.u. Esa insistencia de Ayumi ya raya a lo obsesivo. Pero como sabes, le espera grandes humillaciones uvu)r.**

 ** _beautifly92_ : There is more suffering, but do not worry that within 2 chapter Kagura will come to heal the sadist's heart. *use google translator***

 ** _Guest_ : Sougo suffering was something I need to do in this fic, but neglect, there is very little for the appearance of Kagura and truthful as little by little Sougo's life will be more cheerful with his presence. *use google translator* **

_**los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila sorachi, quien en esta semana se fumo unas de las buenas.**_

* * *

 **Hearts 7:**

* * *

(...)

La vida es como la flores:  
Dulce, hermosa y efímera.  
Por eso hay que disfrutarla al máximo  
Para cuando cerremos nuestro ojos al descanso sin fin,  
lo hagamos con una sonrisa en nuestro rostro.

(...)

Hijikata no quiso ir a dentro cuando los doctores le anunciaron que la vida de aquella amada mujer no iba a pasar de esta noche. El no dudo en entrar, necesitaba verla y hablar con ella; de escuchar su dulce voz que siempre lo confortaba.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla de esa forma tan débil, como nunca se imaginó ver. Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas carmesíes se encontraron el uno con el otro; ella le dio la más cálida y hermosa sonrisa que había visto en su vida.

— Sou-chan… - soltó débilmente, sin deja de transmitir aquella amabilidad que la caracterizaba tanto.

— Aquí estoy hermana… vine para estar a tu lado - respondió con aquel cariño que profesaba hacia su querida hermana. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y tomó la mano de su hermana para sentir su calidez que aún mantenía.

— Veo que no vino Toushiro-san… - aquellas palabras hizo que el odio hacia el bastardo adicto a la mayonesa creciera dentro de él, mientras que su hermana tenía una mirada de compresión al acto de su amado —. Lo siento Sou-chan… No quería dejarte tan temprano… ni a ti… ni a Toushiro-san...

Sougo sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, sentía como el nudo en su garganta era cada vez fuerte; queriendo salir toda su tristeza que sentía en ese momento. No obstante, se obligó a mantenerse fuerte para que el último recuerdo de Mitsuba fuera la de él sonriéndole.

— No te disculpe hermana… el que debería pedir disculparse soy yo -trago saliva para que sus palabras ni su voz lo traicionara en esto momentos —. Siempre te di problemas, siendo una cargar para ti… no fui un buen hermano menor…

— ¿Pero qué dices Sou-chan? - preguntó como si lo estuviera regañándolo y al mismo tiempo lo confortara — eres el mejor hermanito que pude haber deseado… — aquella sonrisa cálida transmitía el orgullo que sentía en esos momentos Mitsuba. Había logrado la hazaña de poner su mano libre en la mejilla de Sougo, acariciándola como si fuera un niño — estoy orgullosa de que seas mi tierno hermanito Sou-chan… por favor, sigue con tu vida… quiero que seas feliz mi pequeño hermanito…

Y sin poder decir más, Mitsuba cerró los ojos permitiendo que su mano ya no estuviera en la mejilla de su hermano menor. Sougo desesperado agarro la mano con firmeza, poniéndolo en la mejilla que había sido tocado con anterioridad por su ahora difunta hermana.

Fue en ese momento en que se permitió liberar aquellas lágrimas que transmitía la tristeza por la pérdida de su amada hermana. Se sentía completamente destrozado, aferrándose a una vana esperanza que desaparecía junto con el calor que le transmitía esas manos.

— No me dejes… - pedía en su susurro que estaba llenos de lamentos.

Como si fuera un niño perdido en la vida.


	8. hearts 8

**¡Holas a todos!**

 **Aquí le vengo a dejar otro capitulo de Healed hearts, este es un capitulo transitorio para demostrar un poco mejor la situación de Sougo ahora que murió Mitsuba y preparar la aparición de cierta chica que me andan pidiendo desde hace tiempo (?)**

 **Comentarios:**

 **MusumenAnon: No importa cuanta veces se escriba la muerte de Mitsuba, siempre es sad (?) sobre todo al ver llorar a nuestro sádico de una manera desgarradora. Pero ya en el próximo capitulo vendrá la chaina para alumbrar su vida :'3**

 **Ebano Wigram: Vaya, no esperaba que odiaras a Soyo al leer la muerte de Mitsuba, aunque tienes razón tu enfados. Ya tendrá su merecido la Soyo y sobre todo la Ayumi, usted ya sabe. xDDDD**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi. Quien se le ocurrió terminar Gintama en menos de 5 capítulos.**_

* * *

 **Hea** **rts 8:**

* * *

Sentía como su vida empezó a no tener sentido.

Se había ocultado en su habitación después del funeral de su hermana, permitiéndose llorar por el dolor que sentía al no poder ver más a Mitsuba; anhelando y deseando que ese afecto que solo su única hermana podía obsequiar. No quería enfrentarse a la realidad que vivía ahora, sin embargo, la mirada pérdida y llena de dolor de su indeseable cuñado cuando se encontraba en esa casa le recordaba la cruel verdad.

A la semana siguiente de la muerte de Mitsuba, apareció en la casa su ex a darle sus condolencias al enterarse de la noticia. Sintió como el odio ganaba dentro de él por la hipocresía que tenía Soyo al mostrarse de esa forma delante de él.

No le permitió tener el don de la palabra. Se fue dejándola de la misma forma en que ella lo había dejado en aquel parque. Lo único que supo, fue que su cuñado la había atendido después de que él se fuera de aquella sala.

Se mantuvo dos semanas encerrado en su habitación, siendo solo acompañado por su dolor.

— Veo que despertaste justo a la hora - dijo aquel cuñado y su actual tutor. Al ver que se había despertado, listo para ir a la escuela después de haber logrado tener el tiempo de liberar su pena. El castaño se había dado cuenta de cómo el amante de la mayonesa estaba atento a sus movimientos; esperando que saliera con algunas de sus travesuras que habitualmente le hacía cada mañana.

Mostrando de forma indirecta el deseo del azabache para que el ambiente entre ellos dos no fuera de lamento.

— Buenos días - fue lo único que salió de su boca, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desayunar para irse de la escuela.

Sougo podía mirar la mirada de sorpresa y preocupación que tenía el azabache con ojos azulados por su persona. Aquello provocó que se molestara más y se fuera lo más rápido de la casa hacia la escuela.

Ya no sentía la diversión en torturar a su indeseable cuñado después de la muerte de su querida hermana. La vida ya no tenía algún significado para él, ahora que su querida hermana se había ido; solo le mantenía firme aquella promesa que le había hecho a Mitsuba.


	9. hearts 9

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les vengo a traer el capitulo de este fic, como una conmemoración al día del Okikagu (5/9).**  
 **Por fin, después de tanta espera y tortura tendrá su aparición nuestra adorada chaina. Desde aquí inicia el Okikagu.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que le guste :'3**

 **Comentarios:**

 _ **MusumeAnon:**_ **La muerte de Mitsuba lo afecto demasiado, pero descuida. Ya aparece nuestra chaina querida para hacer brillar el mundo al sádico :'3**

 _ **Melgamonster:**_ **No sabe que hacer nuestro sádico, si no fuera por la promesa a Mitsuba la hubiera seguido lo mas seguro. Recuerda que desde esa parte la Soyo empieza a ver lo equivocada que estaba, solo que cuando lo admita sera demasiado tarde.**

 **Ebano wigram: Aqui esta el capitulo, espero mi tira de flores (?) XDD. Soyo aun no comprende bien sus actos, ademas ella aun cree que Sougo la engaño. Ya empezara la tortura silenciosa hacia la Soyo. :'3  
**

 ** _Picatrix_ : Me alegra ver que te guste la historia, esta ya la tenia planeado aunque de forma simple desde que escribí broken hearts XD. Soyo hizo muchos errores que va a empezar a pagar de forma silenciosa, aqui se mostrara porprimera vez a nuestra chaina querida, pero no habra un tacto directo, Eso viene después junto con los madrazos XDD**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila**_ **Sorachi.**

* * *

 **Hearts 9:  
[inicio del Okikagu]**

* * *

— ¡Okita-kun! Me alegro que volviera – ¿Es que acaso no podía dejarlo tranquilo? ¿Cuántas veces tenía que rechazarla para hacerle saber que no le interesaba?

Ignoro a aquella chica de ojos amatista, como si fuera un mosquito más en el ambiente. Siguió su caminata hacia su puesto, podía sentir la mirada llena de lástima por parte de su ex; provocando que gruñera por lo bajo por el malestar que sentía ¿Acaso no se daba que no la quería cerca de su vida después de haber terminado su noviazgo? Solo esperaba que se mantuviera alejada de él y no viniera con su hipocresía.

Estuvo ignorando las miradas que llegaba hacia su persona. Sin embargo, decidió saltarse de las clases cuando sonaron la campana para la tercera hora de clases, no quería sentir como todo el mundo lo miraba con lástima. Así que optó por ir a la azotea, sabiendo que podía descansar tranquilamente.

Se sentó en la pared de la azotea, cerca de la puerta para saber cuándo alguien venía o no al lugar. Observo las nubes que paseaban tranquilamente por aquel cielo, como si el tiempo pasará tan lentamente y sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones. No podía evitar sentir envidia de aquellas nubes que tiempo lo había llenado de paz cuando los veía ante de tomar su siesta, sentía que era injusto que fuera él quien estuviera en un estado de ánimo tan deplorable.

La imagen de Mitsuba sonriéndole y diciéndole que todo estaba bien llegó a su pensamiento.

Aquello había logrado que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer y recorrer su rostro sin restricción alguna. Sintiendo el dolor que aún no desaparecía ni disminuía, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde aquel fatídico día; sintiendo que nunca iba a sanar su corazón.

¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo y feliz sin su hermana? ¿Por qué se había llevado a alguien tan dulce y fuerte como lo era Mitsuba? No podía pensar en lo injusto que era la vida con él.

Abrazo sus piernas y ocultó su cara, en busca de consuelo.

Estaba tan centrado en liberar aquel dolor a pesar de haberlo hecho durante una semana, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien había llegado a aquel lugar y lo escuchaba en la puerta de la azotea.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando esa persona camino hacia él de forma silenciosa y se sentó a su lado; mirando aquel cielo que el antes había presenciado anteriormente.

No se dio cuenta de que había alguien escuchando sus lamentos.

Solo cuando se calmó y se limpió las lágrimas que habían quedado se dio cuenta de aquella presencia. No sabía cómo enfrentar a esa extraña persona que estaba ahora a su lado, aquella chica que poseía un llamativo cabello de color bermellón y era adornada por aquellos adornos chinos; como también su ropa era orientada a aquel país vecino.

No necesito abrir su boca para decirle alguna palabra crueles para espantarla. Ella se había levantado al darse cuenta que ya no lloraba, y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra por lo que había presenciado. Ni preguntándole el motivo de su llanto.

Dejándolo solo en aquel tranquilo y con una sorpresa adornada en su cara.


	10. hearts 10

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Por fin le traigo el capitulo 10 con okikagu en el centro 7u7)r**

 **Espero que le guste :'3**

 _ **Los derechos le pertenece al gorila Sorachi**_

 **comentarios:  
**

 _ **Melgamonster:**_ **Me alegra que te gustara como lo escribí, quería hacerlo algo místico y especial ese primer encuentro. Como algo insignificante pero de mucho valor en el futuro, ademas es la única forma de que Sougo la tome en cuenta aunque sea un poco por el estado emocional que la deje XD**

 _Ebano wigram_ **: El sufrimiento vendrá lento pero durara por mucho tiempo XD No hace mucho que murió la persona que le daba sentido a su vida, es normal que aun siga en ese estado. Pero como has dicho, ya vino nuestra Kagura para sanar su corazón aunque sera de forma lenta :'3 Y gracias por esas flores uvu**

 ** _Picatrix_ : así son las personas en la escuela y sobre todo en Japón. Soyo es la pendeja, Ayumi es una loca obsesionada XD Me alegra saber que te gusto ese aparición de la chaina, quise hacer algo pequeño pero dar un significo a lo que seria la chaina en el futuro en la vida del sádico :'3**

 _Carmen001_ **: Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo donde la chaina tendrá mas aparición, como dije el capitulo anterior: empieza el camino para que se empiece a realizar el Okikagu. Aunque sera de forma lenta, pero segura.**

 **4Kagura: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Kagura is cool, so she should have an appareance of her caliber (?) I hope you enjoy this chapter toor. n.n**

 **MusumeAnon: Ayumi esta muy cerrada con su obsesión así que seguirás dándole tu querido poema (?) De hecho, así quería su encuentro que fuera algo místico para darle un significado a lo que vendrá en el futuro en la vida del sádico x) Espero que te guste este capitulo también n.n**

* * *

 **Hearts 10:**

* * *

Fue un gran shock al ver a aquella chica de cabello bermellón en medio de las clases al día siguiente. ¿El destino le estaba haciendo una jugarreta? ¿Acaso era el karma por ser tan desgraciado con sus compañeros, que ahora tenía en frente a la única que sabía de su momento de debilidad en la azotea? Aquellos ojos carmesíes no podía dejar de observa a su nueva compañera. Aquella misma que lo había acompañado en silencio en la azotea y ahora pareciera no reconocerlo.

Kagura Yato, era el nombre de aquella muchacha.

Ella se sentó aquel puesto vacío lejos de él y cerca de la puerta, ni siquiera parecía haber dado cuenta de su presencia cuando estuvo al lado del profesor. Aquello hacia que en Sougo despertara una gran decepción como molestia, pero sobre todo una gran curiosidad y alivio al comportamiento de su nueva compañera de curso.

Se sentía ansioso por la presencia de esa chica, deseaba acercarse a ella para hablar sobre lo sucedido el día anterior. Sin embargo, su orgullo se lo impedía y le decía que era mejor que dejara las cosas de esa manera.

Olvidándose con el paso del tiempo de aquel incomodo recuerdo.

De esa manera, había pasado las horas hasta que llegó el momento en que todos se unían con sus amigos a comer. Él se había apartado rápidamente de Ayumi, quién aún no se rendía en tener algo, aunque sea una noche con él. A la vez que mostraba indicio de que ignoraba todo el odio que tenía el castaño a su persona.

Había llegado al comedor y tienda de la escuela para comprarse algo para comer. Estaba en la fila cuando chocó con aquella persona, quien parecía estar bastante apresurada en salir de aquel lugar.

— Fíjate a dónde vas – reclamo el castaño, alejando a esa chica de su metro cuadrado.

— Tu deberías tener cuidado – aquella fue la primera vez en el día en que esa peculiar muchacha puso atención en el castaño.

Haciendo que esos hermoso zafiros chocaran con los inexpresivo rubíes por primera vez.

— oh, pero si es el bebé llorón – solo necesito aquella burla por parte de la chica, para que el castaño se molestara por como le había llamado, haciendo que recordara también que esa muchacha lo había visto en su momento de debilidad; para que lo llamara así. Provocando que le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

Acción que fue devuelta por la chica de cabello bermellón hacia el castaño. Empezando de esa manera, una pelea donde destruiría gran parte del lugar.


	11. Hearts 11

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les vengo a dejar este capitulo que tiene toque de dulzura (si la misma autora lo admite es por algo (?) ).**

 **Que disfruten el okikagu n.n**

 **Comentarios:**

 ** _Ebano Wigram_ : Como ya te dije, la verdadera antagonista en esta historia es Ayumi, asi que vamos a tener un buen tiempo molestando pero como ya sabes y dije tendra su humillación x'3. Claro que iba a reconocer a la chica que lo vio llorando XD y Kagura es tan cálida como lo veras en este capitulo x'3.**

 ** _Beautifly92_ : Me alegra que te guste, los capítulos con corto para darle suspenso a la historia 7u7)r**

 ** _MusumeAnon_ : El sádico no necesita a una perra, necesita a una chaina que dice aru (aunque yo no le escribo su aru) 7u7. Aquí hara que vomites arcoiris por el ultimo momento x'3**

 ** _Melgamonster_ : Las peleas no pueden faltar, aunque sabes lo indiferente que se pondrá a veces Sougo. Ayumi la pagara pero aun no es su hora :'v**

 ** _Picatrix_ : Oye, esa noche de patada es tentadora 7u7 Gracias por el dato. Por favor, este es un fic hecho tierno, nada de deseos marrano *inserte meme de un caballero de la cruzada aquí*- esconde su idea que hará que la Onu se la lleve presa-. Si te gusto el encuentro, aquí vomitaras de arco iris por lo hermosa que es la chaina x'3.**

 ** _Dalita-chan_ : Me alegra saber que te guste este fic, espero que también que disfrutes este capitulo :'D**

 ** _Gabyru07_ : Sougo en esto momentos tiene su cabeza en otra cosa :'v Los madrazos no podían faltar en este fic XD. Te va a encantar la chaina en este capitulo *3*.**

 _ **Los derechos de gintama le pertenece al Gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **H** **earts 11**

* * *

Terminaron castigado en el momento en que llegó aquel profesor de cabellera permanente, ese mismo que ahora estaba observando a aquel par arreglando el casino después de regañarlos y darle un golpe en la cabeza.

— Haber si con esto tratarán de ser más civilizados, par de mocosos – soltó el profesor Ginpachi mientras leía el último tomo de la Jump.

— ¿Como lo eres con Hijikata-san? – No era un secreto la enemistad que tenía su vago profesor con su cuñado, a tal punto que antes unían fuerza para hacerle la vida imposible al hombre adicto a la mayonesa.

— Eso es cosa aparte, Sofa-kun. Tu más que nadie debe saber lo fatal que hace su presencia al ambiente – Sougo no pudo evitar darle razón el del permanente entre tanta indiferencia.

El castaño pudo darse cuenta como aquella alumna nueva observaba con extrañeza a lo que decían, suponiendo que no entendía de quien hablaba. Aquello solo hizo que sonriera llena de burla como venganza, y que ella le lanzará la escoba que estaban usando en esos momentos.

El profesor Ginpachi impide la segunda pelea, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza cada uno como advertencia.

Habían logrado terminar su castigo sin tanto contra tiempo gracias a la intervención del profesor en sus casi peleas. Gintoki se había ido rápidamente al pachinko, tras darse cuenta que había terminado la hora del castigo.

— ¡Oye! – el castaño miró su lado derecho, encontrándose a la dueña de aquella molestias voz. Al mismo tiempo que cerraba su casillero donde se guardaba las zapatillas que usaba dentro de la escuela.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? – pregunto con fastidió, no quería involucrarse más con aquella chiquilla. No quería que ella abriera la boca y soltara aquel incómodo momento que tuvieron ayer en la azotea.

No quería hablar de aquello, ni admitir en voz alta lo mucho que anhelaba a tener a su querida hermana a su lado.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con gin-chan? – simple y concisa era su pregunta. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que le llamaba la atención al castaño, era aquel tono que el usaba cuando quería proteger a su difunta hermana de algún hombre sospechoso.

Era como si ella estuviera protegiendo a ese bueno y para nada que tuviera de profesor de él.

— Eso no te importa, y si quieres saber mejor pregúntale a él – aguanto su ganas de reírse en la cara de ella y le dio aquella respuesta de total desinterés. No le importaba la relación que tuviera esa chiquilla con el profesor, ni siquiera le importaba si el adulto en cuestión terminaba en la cárcel por si tenía una relación amorosa con una menor.

Sin más previo aviso empezó su caminata, dejando sola a esa molesta chiquilla. Sin embargo, no esperaba que ella fuera rápida en ponerse los zapatos y corriera hacia a él; lista para darle una patada en el trasero.

Había sido suerte darse tiempo de sus intenciones y esquivarla.

— Por cierto, se me olvidó decirte algo – sus palabras repentina habían despertado la curiosidad del castaño que la miró curioso, deteniendo su contraataque a tiempo. Notando una sonrisa lleno de satisfacción empezaba a adorna en la cara de la chica de cabello bermellón — Me alegro que ya no seas tan patético como ayer. Aunque tu verdadero personalidad es una mierda… pero te conviene mejor, sip.

La voz de la bermellón mostraba una gran sinceridad y alegría que dejaba completamente anonadado al castaño, sin poder decirle alguna palabra. Kagura no espero su respuesta, simplemente se fue como si nunca le hubiera dado ánimo con esas frases.

Sougo no puedo evitar pensar lo rara que era.

Se fue a su casa sintiéndose extrañado y confuso por lo vivido hoy con aquella chica de peculiar cabello bermellón y ojos azulados, tan claro como el cielos.


	12. Hearts 12

**¡Hola a todos!**  
 **Esta semana actualización así que les traigo este capitulo que lo pueden disfrutar por cierta cosa 7u7)r**

 **Les prometo que sera el inicio de muchos mas 7u7)r**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten de la lectura n-n)7**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Melgamonster: lamento decirte que no fue un flechazo, fue como una sensación de alivio y confort difícil de describir. Sabes muy bien que la relación de Gintoki y Kagura sera importante para un futuro XD Es que si no hace de arbitro se desquitarían con el por no controlar a sus alumnos (?).**

 **KawaiiKagu: Debo decir que no, Sougo sera el mas lento de los dos por el temor y las inseguridades que le causaron el rompimiento con la Soyo y la muerte de Mitsuba. Pero descuida, habrá momentos bien tiernos entre ellos dos 7u7**

 **Picatrix: Va a faltar para esos momentos, pero tengo en mente al dúo sádico, pues Sougo de a poco recuperara su forma de ser gracias a la chaina X') Hijikata puede ser un cobarde, pero es fiel a su adorada (?) :'v Kagura sabe que decir y aunque no aparece en este capitulo habrá mas momentos con ella x'3**

 **Ebano Wigram: A ti te respondí en Wattpad :'v**

* * *

 **Hearts 12:**

* * *

Al otro día encontró unas púas en sus zapatos, provocando que atacara a la nueva estudiante de cabello bermellón cuando estaba durmiendo; poniéndole picante al almuerzo de ella. Aquel suceso provoco que todos sus compañeros escaparan por temor a ser víctimas de sus ataques, o ser unos proyectiles contra el otro a la hora del almuerzo.

De esa manera, en medio del escándalo y del cómplice silencio una rivalidad nació, siendo la estructura de la escuela la principal víctima de aquel encuentro.

No había días donde eran regañado por sus travesuras, ninguno podía dejar de fastidiar la vida del otro. A pesar que el castigo y el regaño estaba constante entre ellos. Era una necesidad que sentía entre los dos, especialmente la bermellón que no dejaba tranquilo al castaño.

Ignoraban por completo aquellas miradas que recibían, sobre todo la de una azabache y ojos como el chocolate, quien empezaba a mirar aquella relación de pura rivalidad con sentimientos encontrados.

— No debería gastar su tiempo con esa chica, Okita-kun – reclamo la chica de ojos violetas, comportándose como si fuera su novia.

Había logrado acercarse a él después de haber salir en la enfermería, gracias al golpe en la cabeza que recibió por el sillazo que le dio la bermellón en uno de sus encuentros.

— Y tú no deberías acercarte a mí, perra – aquellos ojos rubíes miraban con total repudio a esa descarada chica.

— Puedo darte todo lo que quieras, incluso tener mejores momentos que estar peleando con esa idiota marimacho. – Ayumi no dudo en abrazar al castaño, apegando su voluptuoso cuerpo al castaño. Ignorando las palabras que había dicho el ojos carmesíes anteriormente.

El castaño tomo la cintura de la chica y la acorraló en la pared. Ignorando la mirada de algunos compañeros que pasaban en esos momentos. Podía apreciar como las mejillas de Ayumi se tiraba de un color carmesí, mientras que aquellos ojos amatista brillaban con ilusión y anhelo hacia él.

— Tienes razón, sería mejor hacer otras cosas – susurro en su oído izquierdo, provocando un escalofrió recorriera en el cuerpo de esa chica -. Cierra los ojos – demandó casi en silencio.

Cuando vio que ella le había hecho caso y esperaba aquel acercamiento deseado. Él miró de reojo a sus compañeros, encontradose con un chico de cuerpo pasado de peso y que miraba con celo la escena. Sonrió llena de satisfactoriamente y le hizo una seña al chico obeso para que se acercara.

El extraño le hizo caso gracias a la curiosidad que tenía en esos momentos.

Se separó de la chica y empujó al chico obeso hacia ella, provocando que tuvieran un leve beso por el choque. Sonrió con gran satisfacción al haber humillado de esa manera a la chica de ojos amatista.

Se fue del lugar ignorando el escándalo, en donde Ayumi intentaba escapar de aquel chico obeso que deseaba probar por segunda vez sus labios. Haciéndose una nota mental de bañarse al llegar a la casa.

No quería tener el olor de esa zorra en su cuerpo y en su ropa.


	13. hearts 13

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, esta vez centrado en Hijikata y Sougo es muy importante para mostrar para ver el animo que tiene el sádico fuera de la escuela, y sobre todo de la chaina.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que le guste el capitulo :'3**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

 **Comentarios:**

 ** _Melgamonster_ : Puede estar deprimido y todo, pero el acoso que hace Ayumi puede sacar lo peor de él (?) Aquí empieza la Soyo a tener algo de celos, pero aun falta mas para que empiece a sufrir en silencio (?)**

 **_Picatrix_ : Me alegra que te gustara, es un buen comienzo para esas humillaciones xDDDD. Soyo empieza a mirar concierto celos la relación de Kagura y Sougo, pero aun falta para que sufra por completo :'v.**

 ** _Ebano Wigram_ : Todas las humillaciones a Ayumi son perfectas (?) Soyo sufrirá y mucho, mas con lo que te dije XD Kagura es un amor aun haciendo cosas malvadas al sádico (?)**

 ** _Kawaiikagu_ : Kagura aquí hará bastante cosas por el sádico 7u7 sera ella quien hará todo lo posible para conquistarlo (?) Esto no es nada por lo que vendrá después de cierto momento para la Soyo, ahí si que disfrutaras de su sufrimiento. Ayumi no es que sea M, es una loca obsesionada :'v.**

 ** _Gabyru_ : Ayumi se merece todas esas humillaciones por ser tan castrante (?) Descuida si el gordo se lava la boca no habrá alguna enfermedad :'v Espero que te guste este capitulo x')**

* * *

 **Hearts 13:**

* * *

Estaba descansando en el sillón grande que estaba en el centro del salón de su casa, al mismo tiempo escuchaba a través de los auriculares músicas de un grupo de idol's, que tenía esas melodías y letras que le podía hacer olvidarse de su situación.

Era un día sábado, no tenía que ir a la escuela y aguantar las miradas de su sínica ex, los intentos de liga de esa zorra que no lo dejaba en paz a pesar de haber sido directo varias veces que odiaba su presencia; además de tener tiempo para pensar en su próxima venganza contra esa estudiante de china. Después de todo debía pagar su osadía de echarle gran parte de la culpa sobre los sucedidos en arte.

¿Quién iba a pensar que esos globos que uso como arma realmente tuvieran pintura y terminará con el cabello de aquel vago profesor colorido, haciéndole parecer un pavo real?

— Deberías salir por ahí Sougo. Pasear con tus amigos al parque o hacer cualquier cosa que hacen los chicos de tu edad. - pesar de tener los audífonos puesto y la música se seguía sonando pudo escuchar perfectamente las palabras de aquella voz que conocía tan bien; habían logrado sacar de sus pensamientos al castaño. Haciendo que sus inexpresivos ojos observarán al recién llegado.

— Eso no te incumbe, Hijikata-san… - contesto con cierta molestia. Ni siquiera tenía la molestia en sacarse los audífonos, ya que escuchaba perfectamente a su cuñado — ¿No deberías estar patrullando o haciendo cosas de policía? – preguntó con desinterés, ni siquiera había hecho una broma típica de él por su llegada temprana.

Aquello le preocupaba a Hijikata, no era un masoquista para sentir felicidad por la forma en que se comportaba actualmente su joven cuñado. De hecho, haría una fiesta cuando pasará aquello.

Simplemente la situación no lo ameritaba.

El azabache sabía muy bien que aún no había superado la muerte de Mitsuba; ni siquiera él lo había hecho por completo. Como también estaba consciente de la manera en que termino su relación con Soyo, perdiendo a la única persona que pudo haber ayudado emocionalmente al castaño en estos momentos.

Sougo había sido el más afectado de los dos. Después de todo, Hijikata hacía todo lo posible para seguir adelante sin sentirse culpable o lamentaciones, tal como su amada esposa le había pedido incontablemente veces. Mientras que el castaño aún seguía con aquel caparazón, sin dejar que nadie pudiera sanar aquellas heridas que ocultaba en su desinterés.

— Hoy era mi día libre. Solo fui porque kondo-san me pidió ayuda para unos documentos de unos casos ya fue resuelto anteriormente – contestó intentando disimular todo eso pensamiento que tenía hacia el joven de cabellera castaña, caminando hacia la cocina para ver si había jugo o algo que tomar.

Sougo solo observo desde el sillón como Hijikata iba a la cocina.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Que sougo sea fans a un grupo de idols hace referencia al hecho de que el actor Ryo Yoshizawa (mas conocido como sádico 3d) es fans de Kanna (kagura en 3d), quien pertenece a un grupo de idols. Esto fue dicho en una entrevista entre los dos, donde hablaron del primer dorama que trabajaron juntos aunque sea en un episodio, y Ryo confeso que desde ese instante se volvió realmente fans de Kanna.**


	14. hearts 14

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Hoy toca actualización de esta historia. Solo puedo decir que por fin hay un capitulo que se centra en la comedia (?)**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Ebano Wigram: El RyoxKanna viven en nuestro corazones *inserte lluvia corazoncito con brillito* El dolor de Sougo no se sanara de día a otro, va a ser de a poco. Hijikata quiere ayudar a Sougo pero no se sienta el indicado porque aun siente el dolor de perder a la mujer de su vida, pero como ya dijiste, esta la chaina para hacer ese trabajo :'3 Ya de a poco Ayumi y la Soya sufrirán, solo hay que mantener la calma :'3**

 **Melgamonster: Es que no pude evitar poner esa referencia al RyoxKanna (?) Toshi entre su tsunderismo muestra que le tiene cariño a Sougo (?) Obvio, la chaina se asegurara de llenar la cabeza del sádico de ella. Aunque no solo su mente, también su corazón 7u7**

 **Picatrix: Gintoki estaba de pasada en la sala cuando paso aquel accidente :'v fue el hazme reir de la escuela XD La chaina es la única que saca algo del sádico antes de la muerte de Mitsuba. Sougo de a poco saldrá de la depresión :'3**

 **KawaiiKagu: El RyoxKanna domina al igual que el okikagu (?) 7u7 Sougo de a poco se recuperara, lo deje casi depresivo al pobre.**

 **No se que mas decir, así que solo espero que le guste el capitulo.**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al Gorila Sorachi**_

* * *

 **Hearts 14:**

* * *

— ¿Por qué mierda tengo que hacer el trabajo contigo? - fue el hermoso y débil comentario que hizo su compañera de equipo, esa misma que un capitulo no ocultaba la molestia que tenía hacia él; como también hacía su querido vago profesor.

— Eso mismo quisiera saber – contesto sin prestarle mucha atención a esa escandalosa chiquilla.

El castaño pudo ver de reojo como Kagura al darse cuenta que no tendría más respuesta de él, tomo su libro de historia para empezar aquel trabajo que le había dado el vago profesor sobre la época Bakumatsu*. Para luego alejar aquel libro de ella, como si fuera alguna infección.

— ¿Por qué debemos hacerlo? Esto es aburrido – bufo demostrándole todo el desánimo que tenía la chica en hacer la tarea.

— Ya cállate – le pidió el castaño molesto de que hablara tanto — Si piensas que te ayudaré estás equivocada, así que haz tu parte del trabajo – le advirtió.

— Eso ya lo sé – contesto dando otro bufido, mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules que mostraban la molestia que tenía por la situación en que estaban —. Además, ¿quién pediría ayuda a alguien como tú? De seguro harías que me equivocase solo para que me sintiera culpable. – y sin más que decir volvió a tomar aquel libro de historia. Mostrando lo dispuesta que estaba para terminar aquel trabajo.

No obstante, el castaño no pudo evitar mirar a aquella molesta compañera que estaba sentada en frente de él. Observó cómo se concentraba para entender las preguntas y los textos del libro, sintiéndose molesto por como ella hablaba con tanta seguridad hacia su persona. Sobre todo, adivinar cuál era una de sus tantas travesuras que hacía en el pasado a sus compañeros de clases.

Decidió dejarlo a un lado y concentrarse en el trabajo antes que malos recuerdos inundara su mente.

Al final no habían logrado terminar el trabajo por culpa de la distracción que le daba su compañera. Lo único que lo aliviaba era el hecho que nadie había terminado el trabajo por estar conversando o haciendo otra cosa que no tenía que ver con la clase.

Observó cómo aquel profesor de cabellera plateada los miraba con total molestia, aunque también podía ver la resignación en aquellos aburridos ojos rubíes. El profesor Sakata solo pudo suspirar, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba su desordenada cabellera, en aquel silencio que reinaba en la sala.

— Bien, como veo que todos son un grupos de vago y que no quiero tener nuevos problemas. Suficiente tengo ya con los que me da sofa-kun y Kagura con sus competencias… - el castaño ya no le importaba que ese peculiar profesor le cambiará su nombre, así que prefirió bostezar que corregirlo — por esta vez permitiré que la entrega de trabajo sea para la próxima semana y no habrá más posibilidades. Así que si quieren pasar esta materia deben traérmela completa.

Con eso dicho se retiró dejando la clase sola, permitiendo que los alumnos hicieran lo que le diera la gana.

Diez minutos después tocaron el timbre para el recreo.

* * *

 **Bakumatsu: Es lo ultimo años del gobierno de los Tokugawa como Shogun y antes de que el poder de japón volviera al emperador. Que inicio con la interrupción de estados unidos en su bahía para un tratado de libre comercio a los extranjeros, hasta la batalla de Hakodate donde terminaron con los últimos samurais que seguían fielmente al Shogun. Es el contexto histórico en que se encuentra Gintama.**


	15. Hearts 15

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les vengo con el capitulo de esta semana 7u7**  
 **El capitulo mas largo hasta ahora con 1.036 palabras. Desde aquí se empieza a notar mas el acercamiento del Okikagu.**

 **Espero que le guste.**

 **Comentarios:**

 ** _Ebano Wigram_ : Ya sabes como soy y mi gusto al drama (?) xD La chaina de a poco se esta acercando y ser parte de la vida del sádico sin que ninguno se de cuenta 7u7 La relación de Gintoki y Kagura no son las de padre e hija en este fic, eso se vera con mas detalle mas tarde (?) El amor se acerca lentamente a la vida de los dos, aunque la chaina sera la primera en darse cuenta 7u7.**

 ** _Melgamonster_ : Es que la chaina sabe como llamar la atención del sádico 7u7 Es que con tal poca cosa la chaina puede saber mucho de él, este capitulo lo mostrara. Gintoki es flojo tanto en los fic's como en el manga (?) xDDD **

**_Gabyru07_ : Lamento decir que Gintoki no es padre de Kagura en este fic, su relación sera revelada mas adelante XD Pues aquí se mostrara lo que pasara en la casa del sádico :v.**

 _MusumeAnon_ **: Mi querida M, extraña tus reveiw y las lindas poesías que le das a la Soyo y a Aymi *corazones con brillitos*. La chaina sabe como llamar la atención del sádico sin ninguna dificultad, aquí veremos como se acerca un poco mas (?).**

 _Picatrix_ **: Descuida por ese detalle, era algo que hice por capricho xDDD. Los alumnos son reflejo de los profesores (?). Sougo debe estar feliz por el tipo de distracción que tiene (?) Aquí hay cercanía pero no de esa que espera... eso "PUEDE" ser mas adelante(?) -huye-.**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al**_ **Gorila Sorachi.**

* * *

 **Hearts 15:**

* * *

¿Cómo habían terminado en esa situación? Se preguntaba el castaño, mientras se caminaba hacía su casa con su molestia compañera. Rodeado de un incómodo silencio.

Recordó como ella había propuesto ir a su casa para terminar el trabajo y como el lo había aceptado sin replicar. Ahora se medio arrepentía al ver cómo su compañera abría su boca para decir alguna palabras y callaba en su duda, dio un suspiro de aburrimiento.

Aunque aquel comportamiento extraño en aquella escandalosa compañera lo divertía internamente.

— ¿Cómo es tu habitación? ¿Es como esa película barata de BDSM que Gin-chan me prohibió ver? – fue la pregunta que por fin dio su compañera en el momento en que entro a su casa.

El castaño la miró extrañado y divertido por la peculiar pregunta. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar para terminar más rápido la tortuosa situación y poder escuchar tranquilamente música en su soledad.

Habían empezado a hacer el trabajo en silencio, provocando que se sorprendiera por la tranquilidad de su compañera. Estaba seguro que tendría otra escena de reclamo mientras hacían la tarea, no obstante, podía observar de reojo como ella se concentraba en hacer la tarea.

— Sabía que en poco tiempo caerías en el encanto de la gran Gura-sama – aquella palabras hizo que se sorprendiera de que la bermellón se había dado de sus miradas discretas. Desvió rápido su mirada cuando esos ojos azulados chocaban con los de él.

— No sé de qué hablas chica loca – en estos momentos la tarea parecía lo más divertido para el castaño.

Pudo escuchar el bufido que soltó su compañera. Haciendo que una leve negación hiciera con su cabeza. Centrándose mejor en terminar pronto el trabajo para no tener más tiempo a su compañera.

El sonido del el reloj se escuchaba, de vez en cuando una queja o gemido de agotamiento interrumpía la calma y el silencio del salón. Sougo estaba tan concentrado en la tarea que no se percató, ni le dio curiosidad de que su compañera de clases estuviera tan tranquila en esos momentos.

Solo cuando se escuchó aquel rugido que provocó el estómago de Kagura se detuvieron.

— Tengo hambre ¿Tienes algo que comer? – preguntó sin ningún reparo, incluso no ocultaba aquellas salivas que empezaban a correr desde su rosado labios hasta su mentón; creando una pequeña cascada de baba.

— Eres una glotona – fue lo único que atino decir el castaño, al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba de la mesa para ir a buscar algo que comer, Después de todo también su cuerpo le exigía algo para comer —. No hagas ningún desorden. – advirtió antes de desaparecer en el punto de vista de la chica con cabello bermellón.

Sougo miraba su refrigerador, viendo que si había comida para él y su visitante glotón. Observó la gran reserva de mayonesa que tenía su tutor y cuñado tenía guardado en el refrigerador, demostrando la falta de travesura del castaño hacia el azabache en estas últimas semanas para dejarlo en dicho lugar. Encontró lo que andaba buscando, que era dos pasteles de selva negra y unas galletas que habían sido traídos por el jefe y mejor amigo de Hijikata; también encontró un jarro lleno de jugo sabor manzana que de seguro su cuñado lo había preparado antes de irse a su trabajo.

Pensando que el pastel y las galletas eran suficientes para su visitante, los ordenó junto con los vasos y el jarro con jugo en una bandeja para no hacer ninguna vuelta más a la cocina. Tomo con cuidado la bandeja para no derramar nada y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor, rezando en no encontrar algún desastre hecho por su compañera de clases en el salón.

Sin embargo, la imagen que obtuvo fue muy distinta a la que esperaba. ¿Qué era ese ambiente de serenidad que le rodeaba a esa extraña compañera? No necesitaba ver su rostro para notar aquella curiosidad que debía sentir al ver las fotos que adornaban en el mueble grande del comedor.

— ¿Quién te dijo que podías ver las fotos? – preguntó con cierta molestia. Dándose cuenta que no quería que nadie más viera aquellos momentos sagrados que tuvo con su adorada hermana mayor.

— No dijiste nada – se excusó mirándolo fijamente —. Además, aunque lo hicieras no te haría caso – la bermellón le saco la lengua al castaño para manifestar de una forma infantil su palabra.

— Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa maldita – a pesar de su molestia dejo aquella bandeja con las deliciosas meriendas en aquella pequeña mesa tradicional que estaban usando en estos momentos.

La tristeza empezaba a volver con más fuerza al recordar los momentos llenos de felicidad que tuvo con Mitsuba, a pesar que en su cara no transmitía ninguna expresión alguna.

La bermellón regreso a su asiento de inmediato al ver las delicias que tenía el castaño, el estómago volvía a rugir para recordar el hambre que sentía en eso momento. El castaño le dio su parte a la bermellón, asegurándose de que él también pudiera comer aquellas delicias.

Empezaron a comer en un silencio que el castaño no podía describir bien.

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu hermana? - ¿Qué tipo de mirada le estaba dando para que ella muestre aquel arrepentimiento en su ojos? ¿Por qué parecía que lo podía comprender con el silencio? Lo único que sabía es que ya no quería comer al recordar a su querida hermana dándole su última sonrisa en aquella habitación inmaculada. — Comprendo…

— ¿Qué comprendes? – a pesar de su tono frío por el tema, podía observar como su compañera no lo miraba. Estaba pensativa en su mundo.

— El extrañar a alguien – soltó con una inesperada sinceridad que le sorprendió al castaño.

— Lo que tú digas… - respondió con una pequeña molestia. ¿Comprender lo que él sentía? En el pensamiento del castaño alguien tan alegre como ella no lo podía entender.

Un pensamiento inmaduro, pero que no podía evitar tener.

Sougo pudo notar que Kagura se había dado cuenta de la molestia y el malestar que sentía en esos momentos, ya que había dejado a hablar y prestar más atención a lo que comía. Para luego centrarse en el trabajo que estaban haciendo, haciendo que el castaño se sintiera incomodo a tal tranquilidad de compresión silenciosa.


	16. Hearts 16

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les vengo a dejar este capitulo lleno de fluff okikagu (?)**

 **Cada vez se empieza a notar mas la cercanía entre el sádico y la chaina. :'3**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Comentarios:**

 _Ebano Wigram_ **: Kouka no es quien murió XD pero la persona también es importante para la chaina. Sougo debe soltar su pasado, pero sobre todo la imagen de aquella felicidad que le fue quitada, para ver que puede seguir siendo feliz con lo que hay en el presente. Kagura lo comprende bastante bien *3* Este capitulo lo disfrutaras y en grande por el final (?) XD**

 ** _Melgamonster:_ Sougo debe dejar de mirar encerrarse cosa que recién esta empezando sin darse cuenta. Kagura puede ser lo que sea, pero a la hora de comprender es bien tranquila. x'3**

 ** _Kawaiikagu_ : Kagura no es sumisa, solo que comprende el dolor del sádico. Después de todo, también perdió a alguien importante para ella (no es Kouka), asi que tiene una imagen de lo esta viviendo Sougo. Este capitulo te encantara. XD**

 **Picatrix: No me lamento de haber arruinado tu fantasias (?) :'v Ya falta poco para que vuelva a envenenar al mayora, solo diré que cuando suceda eso estarás gritando como perra loca (?) XDD El sádico no necesita juguetes, puede torturarla de placer con su propia mano (?) (mira lo que me haces hablar mujer :'v XDD).**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al Gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Hearts 16:**

* * *

Desde ese día Sougo tenía la sensación de que Kagura lo buscaba casi siempre en la escuela, incluso después de entregar aquel trabajo ella venía a preguntarle cualquier cosa o solo estar a su lado; manteniendo un cómodo silencio que en lo más profundo de su ser no podía negar.

Aun así su rivalidad no desaparecía por completo. Al contrario, era más frecuente gracias a sus encuentros más recurrentes.

— ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en una acosadora china? ¿Acaso te gusto? - se podía notar la broma dentro de su voz pasiva y su inexpresivo rostro. Ni siquiera la miro, concentrándose en la comida que había comprado ya que tanto él y su actual tutor se daba el tiempo para cocinar. Y aun así, sabía que era ella la que se estaba sentando al frente de él; por alguna extraña razón sabía cuándo era ella quien se acercaba a su persona.

— Eso es lo que quisieras - sus ojos rubíes dejaron de observa el almuerzo para ver a su compañera, esa misma que había traído 3 obentos lleno de arroz, salchicha en forma de pulpo y algunas verdura que eran dejada de lado por la chica de cabello bermellón —.Simplemente es más agradable estar a tu lado que comer sola

Sougo se paralizo tras escucharla, por dentro sorprendido por las palabras casuales y sinceras de su rival. Observaba como llevaba la comida a su boca, como evitaba su mirada por alguna extraña razón.

— Pues para mi es una molestia - dijo sin emoción alguna, pero Sougo sabía que aquello era una mentira, que en lo más profundo de su ser algo se había movido por aquellas palabras; fue su única forma de reaccionar a tal sorpresivo momento.

Pensó que se enojaría por su respuesta, pero ahí estaba ella; dándole una sonrisa llena de soberbia. Esos ojos azulados como el cielo parecían ver lo más profundo de su ser, enterándose de la verdad detrás de su mentira.

— Con más razón me veras a tu lado entonces. Como un buen rival debo joder tu vida – soltó con gran alegría la bermellón.

Sougo quería mantener su rostro estoico, demostrar que sus palabras no le provocaban nada en su interior. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó, incrédulo por la forma de ser de su compañera.

— Eso lo veremos china – a través de su sadismo oculto esa sonrisa que ella había logrado obtener.

Entre promesa de futuro duelos, de molestia y risa por parte de la bermellón pasaron su hora del almuerzo. Sin darse cuenta que una chica de cabello azabache y ojos café como el chocolate había presenciado por accidente aquella escena.

Que los miraba con celos y auto-compasión dentro de su ser.


	17. Hearts 17

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Sinceramente desearía haber logrado terminar el ginmutsu, pero no alcance de terminarlo antes de mi viaje así que pido disculpa a lo que lo esperan.**

 **Pero quería dejar la ultima actualización del año de este fic x'3**  
 **Así que sin decir nada mas espero que lo disfruten.**

 **comentarios:**

 ** _MusumeAnon_ : El sádico se hace de rogar (?) ya veras como de a poco la chaina conquista su corazón con su forma de ser 7u7 Soyo sufrira y en silencio varias veces.**

 ** _Melgamonster_ : Sí que te afecta lo que le hizo la Soyo al sádico XD Kagura no permitira que el sádico se olvide de ella o se aleje tan facilmente 7u7**

 ** _Ebano Wigram_ : Sí te lo dije lo de la chaina XD Ya vendra mas momentos así y sobretodo despues de que Sougo rechace en darle una segunda oportunidad 7u7**

 ** _Picatrix:_ esto es romance y drama, no hay sukulencia a pesar que pueden terminar sin ser virgenes :'v Kagura esta empezando a ganar terreno en el corazón del sádico aunque esté no se da cuenta alguna.**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al Gorila Sorachi que regreso de forma épica.**_

* * *

 **Hearts 17:**

* * *

— M-me gusta mucho Okita-senpai... Así que por favor… ¡Permíteme ser su novia!

Sougo miraba sin emoción alguna a esa chica de cabello rubio ondulado hasta el hombro. Como apretaba la falda del uniforme por el nerviosismo del momento, a tal punto como para agachar la mirada a pesar que el sonrojo se notaba en su rostro.

¿Para esto había venido antes de ir con su rival a comer? ¿Por qué creería que aceptaría tal petición solo por qué ella decía que le gustaba? Para el castaño era solo una extraña que no podía confiar y que no le interesaba. Ni ella, ni sus sentimientos por él.

— Me niego. - aquellas palabras fueron tan fáciles de decir para el castaño.

Se fue sin ver cómo la chica lo miraba con total tristeza, ni siquiera escuchar esas preguntas que hacían cuando eran rechazadas. Se sentía también extraño por volver a esas escenas de confesiones por partes de las chicas, recordando cómo antes de salir con su ex-novia era una costumbre escuchar alguna chica confesarse una vez a la semana; como también su querida hermana a veces lo regañaba al enterarse que había sido cruel o se divertía por la formar peculiar de declararse que tenían algunas.

Un nudo crecí en su garganta al recordar esos tiempos de felicidad que no volverían jamás.

— No sabías que fueras popular - aquellas palabras hicieron que detuviera sus pensamientos y su caminata. Haciendo que mirara hacia atrás, encontrándose con la bermellón que estaba de perfil apoyada en el muro; aferrándose al obento que siempre llevaba y haciendo que la punta del pie derecho pisara levemente y continuamente el piso —. Aunque fuiste bastante cruel con tu trato hacia esa chica.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Sougo no esperaba encontrarla en parte de la escuela, ni que viera como rechazaba a esa chica en la azotea — ¿Acaso me extrañaba? - provocó a su rival con tal de tener en esos momentos una pelea.

Necesitaba distraerse con algo para enterrar aquellos recuerdos dolorosos en lo más profundo de su ser.

— ¿Quién te extrañaría, maldito bastardo? - ¿Acaso era un sonrojo lo que veía en la cara de esa extraña compañera? Debe ser una broma y un mal juego de su mente — S-solo que me extrañaba no verte comer en el mismo lugar de siempre, y debo cumplir con mi promesa de joderte con mi hermosa presencia. – Solo cuando vio ese malestar en sus ojos por sus palabras su mente se alivió.

— ajá, claro – Sougo por dentro debía admitir que era divertido meterse con la bermellón de ojos azulados.

— ¿Por qué no aceptaste? Es bastante bonita - si verla ahí y el supuesto sonrojo lo había sorprendido, ahora estaba atónito por el tono áspero que había usado la bermellón para hacer esa inesperada pregunta.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres saber? ¿Acaso estás celosa? - ¿Por qué había dicho tal cosa? Se quería reír a tal posibilidad, pero el ver como ella se tensaba impedía que hiciera tal cosa. ¿Acaso era cierto? No podía ser, ella no lo conocía ni confiaba en él. Era solo una compañera más que tuvo la suerte de ser su rival, nada más.

Él se iba a ser cargo que así fuera.

— ¿De qué mierdas hablas? – aquella mirada de furia por parte de la bermellón hizo que su ser se calmara, que pensará que aquellos pensamientos de hace unos minutos fuera estúpido — ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a golpear imbécil?

Sougo no dudó en esquivar los ataques, al mismo tiempo en que se replanteaba aquellos pensamientos y concluyera una vez más cual estúpido eran. Haciendo que sonriera en medio del combate.

Sin darse cuenta cual verdad había en sus deducciones.

* * *

 **El comportamiento del sádico tiene un porque que se vera mas tarde.**


	18. Hearts 18

**¡Hola a todos! de nuevo :v**

 **Aquí vengo con mi primera actualización del año x'3**

 **También quiero aclara algo, en esta historia solo verán una vez a Sougo celoso y sera por suerte, su situación sera otra y eso es lo que se deberá enfrentar mas adelante. La que tendrá celos sera la chaina para los que me preguntaba.**

 **sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten x'3**

 **Comentarios**

 ** _Ebano Wigram_ : Exacto, el abandono de Soyo y la muerte de Mitsuba lo dejo con consecuencia que se esta viendo ahora. Kagura esta recién descubriendo sus sentimientos, ya vera lo que suceda después de que lo acepte xD Y sí, Sougo se andaba auto mintiendo.**

 ** _Picatrix_ : Desde broken hearts puse como detalle que Sougo era popular entre las chicas, en los primeros párrafos, si recuerdo bien xD Bueno ya dije que hay un capitulo que terminara con la imaginación de los lectores (?) Kagura es muy abierta con sus emociones, pero eso ayudara bastante las cosas entre ellos dos :'3 **

**_Melgamonster_ : La chaina esta empezando a tener los síntomas de una chica enamorada (?) xD Las peleas no pueden faltar y gracias a estos se andan acercando irónicamente x')**

 ** _Gabyru07_ : Siendo tsundere los amamos(?) aunque lo de Kagura sera temporal xD Espero que te guste este capitulo x')**

* * *

 **Hearts 18:**

* * *

Su relación con su compañera Kagura seguía siendo igual que siempre, haciendo broma en el puesto del otro, discutiendo por cualquier cosa y haciendo competencia en que sus compañeros de clases debían escapar por su propio bienestar. Solo teniendo tregua a la hora de almorzar, donde se sentaban debajo de un árbol para comer y hablar de la expresión de miedo de sus compañeros o alguna anécdota donde un vago profesor amante de los dulces era la víctima principal.

Por eso se sintió extrañado cuando verifico su puesto y no se encontró con alguna broma hecha por la bermellón, sentándose con cierta incomodidad en su interior.

"De seguro la tonta no quiso hacer la broma cuando salimos y ahora se quedó dormida" pensó para calmarse. Recordando todas las veces en que la bermellón había llegado tarde y como era castigada por su impuntualidad.

Sin embargo, esa molesta presencia no aparecía en ningún momento. Sintiéndose extrañado por la calma que lo rodeaba.

— ¡Okita-kun! – la cara llena de fastidio apareció en el rostro al escuchar esa molesta voz. Sintiendo como su día se iba a peor por la presencia de esa chica que no lo dejaba en paz, ni siquiera quería terminar la mitad de su jugo y tampoco su comida comprada — ¡No seas cruel Okita-kun! Te deje una carta pidiendo que vinieras a comer conmigo aprovechando que Soyo-chan fue a una reunión. Pero como ya estoy aquí podemos empezar a com…

— Eres una perra fastidiosa, aléjate de mí de una buena vez – no oculto su completo desagrado por esa chica de ojos violetas. Incluso, en el momento de levantarse no dudo en botar lo que quedaba del almuerzo y el jugo sobre la cabeza de Ayumi.

Después de todo, la basura debía estar con la misma basura.

Se escuchaba los sonidos de la campana que indicaba el final de las clases, algunos se preparaban para ir a sus talleres de lo que le apasionada y otros a sus casas para descansar después de un día tan agotado.

— Souchirou-kun, ¿Puedes mandarle la tarea a Kagura? - Había terminado de ordenar su mochila cuando escucho la petición del profesor de curso. Observo como él estaba a punto de irse de la sala con su jump en la mano y en la otra todos los informe y libro algo desordenado — Yo no puedo ir ya que tengo una reunión que hacer y estaré libre demasiado tarde. – intentando ocultar su planes para ir a un recinto llamado pachinko después de la reunión, pero su mano que sostenía la jump lo delataba.

— ¿Por qué yo? Puede llevárselo cualquier persona – No estaba en su planes ir a una casa que desconocía por completo.

— Porque eres el amigo de la mocosa, así de simple.

¿Amigos? ¿realmente lo parecía? Sougo no podía procesar las palabras que su profesor había dicho. Él no debía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente, como si le gritara algo que se negaba a aceptar en esos momentos.

Al final entre su conmoción acepto ir a la casa de la bermellón.


	19. Hearts 19

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Lo se y pido disculpa, es solo que me dificultaba escribir este capitulo. Me dificulto escribir ciertas escenas importante para nuestro sádico, pero aquí le traigo por fin el capitulo y sería hasta el momento el mas largo que he escrito 7u7**

 **Espero que le guste n.n)/**

 **Comentario:**

 **Melgamonster: El sádico se quedo sorprendido a tal posibilidad, ya veras como acepta su amistad. Aunque debo decir que en otro tema se le dificultara mas xD Y sí, extraña a su chaina *3***

 **Ebano Wifram: Ayumi es la antagonista por que no deja en paz al sádico, la que detono todo. Pero como bien dices, la gran culpable de que la relación se fuera al carajo es Soyo xD Esa confusión estará gran parte de la historia, sus miedos y sus inseguridades le evitara ver en mas de una ocasión su verdadero sentir... por eso algo tan confuso los sentimientos de Sougo, aunque tampoco estés tan lejos a la realidad.**

 **hitorikitefa8: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo también.**

 **Picatrix: Sougo se esta cansando de los acosos de Ayumi, como es tan ciega para ver su realidad. Con una persona así cualquiera se cansaría xD Sabía que te encantaria ese momento GinOki xD y justo escribi esa parte recordándome esa escena con tsuky xDDDD Aquí aparece un personaje que adoras bastante y que ayudara a nuestro sádico. 7u7**

 **Gabyru07: Tiene una enfermedad, pero no una cualquiera... una que solo el sádico le puede causar 7u7 Aquí sucede algo muy importante para el sádico y desde luego, la chaina 7u7 Sougo siempre pone en su lugar a Ayumi, pero ella es ciega y muda :'v**

 _ **Los derechos de los personajes de Gintama le pertenece al Gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Hearts 19:**

* * *

Caminaba guiándose por el mini mapa que le había hecho el profesor para que fuera. Su cuerpo se movía de forma autónoma gracias a que su mente estaba analizando las palabras del profesor Ginpachi, intentando buscar alguna falla.

Se detuvo en la casa que señalaba la dirección que le fue dada por el profesor, miro el letrero para asegurarse y toco el timbre. Esperando que alguien le abriera la puerta para entregar la tarea y luego irse.

— Buenas tardes - saludo la persona que abrió la puerta — ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

"Debe ser su madre" pensó el castaño al ver al ver a una mujer de alrededor de los 30 años. Tenía un gran parecido a su compañera, solo que su caballero bermellón estaba amarrado en una trenza y esos ojos tranquilos eran de un hermoso color esmeralda. Incluso, se notaba que detrás de ese delantal llevaba un cheosang blanco, recordándole el día en que conoció a Kagura y el motivo de que la llamara china.

— Soy un compañero de su hija, vine a entregarle los apuntes que nuestro profesor me pidió que se lo dejara - de inmediato en su mochila saco los apuntes para pasársela a la mujer.

— Ya veo, muchas gracias por traerlo ¿quieres ver cómo está? - la mujer de ojos esmeralda se movió hacía un lado para que Sougo entrara en el momento en que tuvo los apuntes en su mano.

— No es necesario, ya debo irme a mi casa - el castaño levanto sus manos, aún tenía en su mente las palabras de su profesor. Solo deseaba llegar a su casa para dormir y así poder dejar esas palabras en lo más profundo de su mente.

— ¿Estás seguro? Sería mejor que por lo menos tomaras algo para beber, pareces cansado.

Sougo no pudo evitar levantar las cejas tras las palabras de la mujer de ojos esmeralda. Sintiéndose completamente descubierto por esa mujer que apenas lo conocía, pero aun así, parecía conocerlo perfectamente como para hacer tal comentario. Quería volverse a negar a la oferta, pero algo dentro de él no pudo evitar ceder a su petición.

— Si

Entro a la casa, sintiendo ese ambiente hogareño que no sentía desde que su hermana fue hospitalizada. Si bien, su cuñado intentaba mantener el ambiente, no era igual gracias a la tristeza que había en el corazón de ambos. Sintió una gran presión en su pecho, haciendo que se esforzara el doble para no mostrar alguna tristeza o dolor en su expresión. Cerró los ojos para calmarse un poco, inhalando y exhalando dos veces mientras la mujer de ojos esmeralda iba a dejar los apuntes a su hija y avisarle de su llegada antes de darle el agua o jugo que le había propuesto anteriormente.

En lo más profundo de su corazón no pudo evitar tener envidia de que Kagura tuviera un cálido hogar.

Se afirmó en el marco de la puerta que unía el pasillo con el comedor y que le daba una mirada a la escalera que conectaba al segundo piso. Evitando de querer familiarizarse más con la atmósfera del lugar, era imposible no sentir como la añoranza volvía a su ser. Solo cuando escucho una voz escandalosa en el segundo piso lo saco de su pensamiento.

No podía entender muy lo que decían, solo pudo identificar que hablaba mandarín así como la que gritaba era su escandalosa compañera. El ruido solo fue por unos segundos más, cuando fue cesado vio como la madre de su compañera bajaba por la escalera como si nada hubiera pasado con su hija.

— Lo siento, pero mi hija ahora mismo no puede verte - el castaño se sentía pesado a escuchar dichas palabras, pero a la vez se sentía aliviado de no verla. Aunque lo que más dominaba en su cuerpo era la curiosidad que tenía por esa sonrisa llena de complicidad y esos extraños brillos en los ojos de la madre de su compañera —. Podrías sentarte para que descanses mejor, incluso podrías comer con nosotros. - Esa forma de ser le recordaba a su excéntrica compañera de clases.

— No es necesario, solo el jugo señora…

— Kouka, me gustaría que me llamaras así. También me gustaría que me dijeras tu nombre - soltó con diversión y cortesía la mujer de ojos esmeralda.

— Sougo Okita - contesto el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Una parte de él no podía negarse a la invitación de usar su sillón. — ¿y cómo está la china? - preguntó para no caer en el silencio de la añoranza. Se sintió un estúpido al usar el apodo que tan acostumbrado estaba de usar aquel apodo, incluso, delante de la madre de su compañera.

— Así que ese es el apodo que le tienes a mi hija - su voz delataba lo divertida que estaba, como si supiera algo que el castaño era absolutamente ignorante.

Se podía ver desde el comedor como Kouka como abría el refrigerador y sacaba la jarra que tenía solo hasta la mitad con jugo para luego buscar un vaso en los muebles. Y todo gracias a que, entre el comedor y la cocina solo lo separaba una pared que solo llegaba hasta la mitad y en la parte superior era adornado por cerámicas con diseño chino; haciendo que fuera usado para decorar.

— Ella en este mismo momento está bien, sobre todo ahora - empezó a decir Kouka mientras tomaba el vaso y se ponía a llenarlo con el jugo. Para luego volver hacía Sougo con la jarra y el vaso en sus manos — Demasiado bien, debiste escuchar sus gritos cuando le hable sobre tu visita - el castaño podía notar la diversión que sentía la mujer en sus ojos esmeralda, ¿Qué había pasado en aquel cuarto para que su compañera gritara y que ahora su propia madre se riera de ella? Deseaba saberlo pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio mientras bebía del jugo que le habían entregado — ¿Sabes dónde está Gintoki-san y el motivo de que no vino el personalmente a traer los apuntes a mi pequeña Kagura?

La sorpresa fue tal que no pudo evitar ahogarse con el jugo. Tuvo que toser para calmar su respiración, a la vez que la madre de su compañera le ayudaba flotando su espalda con la mano.

— ¿Estas bien? - Se notaba la preocupación de Kouka en su voz.

— S-si y gracias - Su mente aún estaba rodando la pregunta que Kouka le había hecho.

Si bien, Sabía que su compañera era bastante cercana con ese profesor vago que estaba a cargo del curso, nunca pensó que fuera tanto como para que la madre de esta lo llamara por su nombre de pila y preguntara por él. Una silenciosa curiosidad nacía en él, junto con un sentimiento que no podía reconocer, lo único que sabía es que le molestaba.

"No debería importarme…" él mismo se dio cuenta que deseaba saber de ella. Conocer su historia y la relación que tenía con ese profesor, de que no podía ser indiferente cuando de su compañera de ojos azulados y cabello bermellón se trataba. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que la hacía especial?

— Dijo que tenía papeles que hacer, aunque por sus gesto lo más seguro fue que a gasta toda su mesada en juego ilegales, para luego quejarse de que le paga poco - soltó ocultando sus inquietudes, mientras hacía con sus manos el mismo movimiento que había hecho el permanente plateado a la hora de justificar sus horas de trabajo.

— Ya veo… es algo típico de él - soltó divertida la madre de su compañera, mientras le sonreía con una tranquila calidez.

Empezaba a sentirse incómodo. La forma en que le era fácil entablar conversación con la madre de su compañera y ese deseo de saber más de ella lo había descontrolado. Por eso, en el momento en que termino el jugo se levantó sin querer mostrarse grosero.

— Muchas gracias por el jugo. Lo siento pero debo irme antes de que se haga demasiado tarde.

Fue acompañado hacia la puerta de la casa de su compañera. Había dado solo un paso cuando Kouka lo llamo, haciendo que volteara y mirara esos ojos esmeraldas con curiosidad.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Sé que mi petición será inadecuado, como también algo inapropiado para pedírselo a alguien que apenas conozco, pero me gustaría pedirte que cuidaras a mi hija en la escuela - Sus ojos abrieron a tal extraña petición, quiso pensar que era una broma de mal gusto pero la mirada sincera de Kouka le decía cuál sería estaba con el asunto.

— ¿Por qué? - Sentía como un gran peso se instalaba en su hombro, uno que por extraña razón estaba dispuesto a llevarlo.

— Intuición femenina y de madre. Además, puedo asegurar que eres un amigo muy importante para mi hija.

Las palabras de la madre de su compañera lo dejaron sin poder articular una palabra. ¿Realmente era importante para la bermellón de ojos zafiro? No podía ser, ellos eran simplemente unos rivales que fastidiaban al otro con sus bromas y malas palabras. Y aun así… una cálida sensación empezaba a crecer dentro de él.

" _Porque eres el amigo de la mocosa, así de simple"_

Las palabras de su vago profesor retumbaron en su mente con fuerza. Esta vez no podía dar una excusa para las palabras del profesor, lo estaba aceptando en ese silencio que había creado y tan fácil que le asustaba. ¿En qué momento fue en que las líneas de pura rivalidad desapareció? No se había dado cuenta de nada, de cómo se acostumbró de la presencia de la bermellón a su alrededor, de cómo su presencia era tan gratificante para él. Como disfrutaba de las conversaciones que tenían en sus momentos de tregua, el saber que ella lo consideraba de esa manera le hacía una calidez y otras sensaciones que en ese momento no quería averiguar.

— Comprendo Señora Kouka - soltó por fin, observo esos sinceros esmeraldas que le motivaba a ser sincero, impidiendo que se negara a tal verdad que aún estaba procesando — Lo haré, yo… - soltó un suspiro para tranquilizar esas emociones que se estaba empezando a desatar y que pensó haberlo sellado en el momento en que su hermana falleció — me atrevo a decir que su hija es una preciada amiga. – Soltó al final, sorprendido por sus propias palabras sinceras.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la madre de su compañera, se alejó del lugar. Sintiéndose liberado tras aceptar tal verdad, ya no se sentía tan solo como hace unos momentos atrás, aunque ahora las inseguridades crecían en él. Se decía con determinación que no podía permitir que algo más pasara entre los dos.

Sin darse cuenta que alguien más había escuchado sus palabras, que una chica de ojos azulados había bajado para tomar agua cuando lo escucho dejándola parada en el pasillo. El castaño ni siquiera sabía del efecto que tenía sus palabras en el corazón de la bermellón, como en la mente de esta la palabra "preciada" había sido grabado con tal magnitud que la pobre no podía controlar el pulso de su corazón, y esas blanquecinas mejillas fueran adornada por un hermoso carmesís.

* * *

 **Bien, quiero hablar de la cronología de la historia: El sádico y la chaina llevan 2 meses conociéndose y 10 semanas desde la muerte de Mitsuba, así que era el momento de que Sougo aceptara por lo menos que son amigos, mientras que la chaina esta empezando a sentir cosas por su rival.**


	20. Hearts 20

**¡Muy buenas a todos!**

 **Les traigo el capitulo de esta semana. Debo pedir por el poco Okikagu que hay, pero me motive y pues... decidí profundizarlo en el siguiente capitulo en tema que tengo planeado para los dos XD**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, espero que le guste n.n**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Picatrix: Weeeee quería que ese momento con su futura cuñada fuera especial, ademas ni siquiera me di cuenta lo largo en que se convirtió xDD. La relación de la familia de kagura con Gintoki sera importante para mas tarde xD Y lo de ese momento es porque recordé que no es tan común que los profesores sean realmente amigos de los apoderado, au nque si se puede decir que sintió algo por la chaina 7u7 Te prometo que en el proximo realmente te doy mas momentos okikagu xD**

* * *

 **Hearts 20:**

* * *

— ¿En dónde estabas? Ya estaba por ir a buscarte Sougo - fue lo primero que escucho al entrar a su casa y ver a su cuñado tomando sus llaves, demostrando con hechos sus palabras llena de preocupación.

Sougo se detuvo por unos segundos, por primera vez podía notar esas bolsas en los ojos del azabache. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber el motivo de dichas bolsas, ¿Por qué se estaba dando cuenta de esos detalle ahora? aunque también era algo que no deseaba involucrarse por ningún motivo. Ninguno era capaz de hablar del dolor que había dejado la perdida de aquella mujer que fue el tesoro más preciado para los dos.

— Vengo de la casa de una compañera - contestó simplemente mientras dejaba su mochila en el sillón más cercano, evitando el contacto visual para controlar su impulso de querer huir.

El castaño no se dio cuenta como una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro por unos segundos, gracias al recuerdo que tenía de la visita de la bermellón de ojos azulados y como se sentía algo dichoso de pensar en Kagura como su amiga. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta del rostro lleno de sorpresa de su cuñado.

— Oi, Sougo - fue en ese mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de la expresión del azabache. De cómo sus ojos abierto estaban bastante abierto y su cigarro medio con colgado por la impresión.

— ¿Sucede algo Hijikata-san? - estaba demasiado confundido por la expresión del azabache y ojos azulados.

— Así que… ¿fuiste a la casa de una compañera? - en su voz se notaba que le dificultaba procesar aquella información que le había dado el castaño.

— Fui mandado por el jefe a que fuera a dejar unos apuntes, simplemente fue solo eso - no quería profundizar aquella conversación, de lo que descubrió y acepto en esa visita. Por eso, para evitar más pregunta de esa índole, el castaño se fue a su habitación para encerrarse.

Hijikata dejo que se fuera, comprendiendo en sus actos que no quería hablar de aquello y lo acepto. Sin embargo, una sonrisa adorno en el rostro del azabache.

Cada día estaba más preocupado por el castaño, de ver cómo seguía con esa distancia con los demás. De ver cómo varias veces se deprimida con tan solo verlo o ver una foto de Mitsuba, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio sonreír? Aún tenía en su mente la última vez que fue aquello, como el castaño le había dado esa sonrisa a Mitsuba, esa que tenía exclusivamente para ella un día antes de la tragedia.

Incluso pensó y temió que pasaría un buen tiempo para verlo con una sonrisa, por eso se alegraba de saber cuál equivocado que estaba. Feliz de saber que había alguien que estaba ayudando a Sougo en superar esa tristeza en que se había sumergido.

Un deseo de conocer a esa persona creció en Hijikata, quería hablar con esa persona y agradecerle por ese gran favor que le estaba haciendo. De hacer que los deseos de su amada esposa se cumpliera en su cuñado.

¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a su compañera ahora? ¿Qué era esos movimientos extraño que hacía? Sougo estaba solo unos metros de la entrada del colegio, observando junto con los demás el comportamiento llamativo de su compañera de cabello bermellón, con su celular en la mano estaba grabando ese extraño espectáculo.

Solo cuando vio que se empezaba a golpear la cabeza con la pared es que decidió acercarse, sin importar el ambiente de peligro que rodeaba a la bermellón.

— ¿Por qué te estas golpeando? ¿Acaso ya perdiste los pocos tornillos que te quedaba, china? - a pesar que se divertía a costa de la bermellón, también sentía algo de curiosidad. No podía evitar recordar sus gritos en chino mandarín cuando fue a su casa el día anterior, preguntándose si estaba relacionado con su extraño comportamiento.

Estaba preparado para escuchar esos gritos molestos que ella daba, de sus insultos y golpes. Por eso le tono sorpresa ver cómo Kagura se tensaba y lo miraba como si fuera la última persona que quisiera ver, aunque lo que más destacaba era su rostro sonrojado hasta la oreja.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! – Proclamó la bermellón de forma repentina.

El castaño estaba tan confundido por tal declaración que no logro defenderse del golpe en la cara que le había dado la bermellón. Con la mano en su rostro para aliviar el dolor, observó molesto cómo la bermellón huía de su crimen entrando al colegio.

Cuando entro a la sala pudo observar como ella desviaba su mirada hacia otra dirección, él la dejo pasar con cierto aburrimiento. Decidió mejor verificar su puesto, encontrándose que no había ninguna broma hecha por su compañera. La molestia se volvió en preocupación y la confusión crecía en él.

No podía concentrarse en clases, su vista estaba en Kagura. Atento a cada movimiento que estuviera haciendo, preparado para cualquier broma que fuera dirigido para su persona a pesar de la distancia que había entre sus puestos.

"De seguro aún está enferma…" se dijo a sí mismo para evitar de sentir aquella preocupación por su rival. Encontrándose con una mirada burlona del profesor Ginpachi, sin siquiera darle una respuesta al pensamiento que estuviera teniendo aquel profesor decidió tomar una pequeña siesta al ponerse su máscara para dormir; olvidándose de que estaba en medio de clases.

En su sueño, una mujer vestida de blanco sonreía dulcemente estaba rodeada de flores, lo miraba con una expresión que no reconocía; como si le quisiera decir o transmitir algo. La presencia de esa mujer le daba una terrible tranquilidad y del que estaba tan familiarizado.

En el momento en que se despertó y sintiendo su máscara algo húmeda, se preguntaba cuál es el motivo para que la imagen de su querida hermana no se mostrara con claridad.

* * *

 **Sorry not sorry por el sueño (?)**


	21. Hearts 21

**¡Hola a todos!**  
 **Si, sé que no tengo perdón por dejar esta historia abandonada, es solo que no tenia inspiración y cuando logre terminar el capitulo... estuve ocupada.**

 **Pero no crean que no los tengo en mente, Healed es una de mis prioridades a la hora de escribir.**

 **Espero que disfruten del capitulo n.n**

 ** _Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila sorachi._** **  
**

 **Comentario:**

 _Melgamonster_ **: en este fic no morirá Kouka, Kagura ya perdió a alguien mas (?) xD Aquí ya se vera como avanza la relación aun mas, como también falta muy poco para que Kagura empieza sus planes para conquistar al sádico :'x**

* * *

 **Hearts 21:**

* * *

No podía prestar atención a su alrededor, en su mente el sueño aun persistía y perturbaba su sentimientos. Se encerró a su mundo una vez más.

¿Por qué había aparecido en su sueño? ¿Qué es lo que quería decirle con esa mirada de preocupación? La imagen de su hermana tan débil que no se podía sentar de su cama apareció en su mente, atormentando lo aún más la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido. No le importó salir en medio de la segunda clases, ni la amenaza del profesor por desobedecer su orden; solo deseaba estar sólo una vez.

Sintió un deja vu al llegar a la azotea para encontrar paz una vez más. Aunque esta vez se sentó en la reja, lejos de la puerta y se quedó observando el cielo una vez más. Las lágrimas no salían a pesar de sentir el dolor en su pecho, era como si una fuerza le impidiera a seguir soltando lágrimas por su querida hermana.

Se sintió el peor hermano del mundo por ese hecho.

El castaño estaba tan ensimismado de su problema que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo siguió y que lo observaba con preocupación. Para luego irse del lugar y dejarlo solo con su pesar.

Evitó a toda costa estar rodeado, de que vieran su patética mirada y su lado debil. En esos momentos no estaba para sentir lástima de los que lo rodeaba, aunque a quien más deseaba evitar era a la chica de cabello bermellón, por eso en el momento de descanso y del almuerzo se escondió en la bodega.

No deseaba ver esa mirada de compresión, ni lástima por parte de Kagura. Deseaba que le mostrara esas miradas infantil y prepotente que normalmente tenía, era suficiente que ella fuera cómplice de aquel momento en que se conocieron.

También se había saltado de las demás clases, sin importarle mucho el futuro castigo que le harían. Solo cuando se sintió más calmado y con sus sentimientos controlado es que decidió bajar.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el tiempo había pasado bastante, de que era tiempo de algunos fueran a sus clases extra curriculares como para ir a su casa.

Solo el golpe de una mochila a su cara lo hizo detenerse al pasar por la sala de su curso.

—Por fin apareces, sádico –esa voz mostraba lo molesta que estaba esa chica con él.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa china? ¿Acaso estás en tu día? –preguntó con total fastidio mientras se sobaba la parte que fue golpeado por su propia mochila que había sido lanzado.

—Eso debería decirlo yo bastardo –Es que sus manos en la cintura hacía notar mucho más lo molesta que estaba Kagura con él. Incluso, parecía que en cualquier momento y a saltar para reclamar su vida. —¿Por qué me estás evitando?

—¿Quién dijo que te evitaba? –una parte de él odiaba como Kagura podía leerlo tan fácilmente, que fuera tan perspicaz cuando él intentaba ocultar algo.

—Claramente que lo haces, ¡No puedes engañar a la gran gura, bastardo!

—Nunca pensé que serías tan idiota como para hablar en tercera persona –se estaba inquietando demasiado, sobre todo ver esa seguridad en esos ojos azulados que parecía leer su alma le hacían querer escapar. —Además, la que me estaba evitando eras tú. –aún en su mente estaba fresco como Kagura lo había estado evitando en la mañana, incluso recordaba perfectamente el golpe que le dio sin merecerlo.

—¡E-ESO FUE POR O-OTRA COSA! –el sonrojo en su mejilla denotaba la vergüenza de la bermellón, aunque el castaño no podía notar que había algo más, era como si no pudiera ver esos brillos que delataban claramente los motivos de Kagura —Y veo que te afecta que no te tome atención ¿Acaso caíste en los encantó de la gran gura? –ahora una sonrisa altanera apareció en el rostro de Kagura aunque su mejilla seguía adornada por el sonrojo.

—¿Quién caerá en los encantos de una gorila como tú? –menos mal que estaba atento a los movimientos de la bermellón, o si no, su rostro hubiera conocido el sabor de la pared —Simplemente no tenía ánimo, china.

—¡Hay varios chicos detrás de mí! Que tú seas un ciego que no veas la belleza de la gran gura no es mi culpa –quería reírse y burlarse por su intento de defender su feminidad con altanería, pero decidió callarse para evitar que se largara más la conversación —No era necesario que te escondieras. –reclamó.

Sougo no podía creer lo que presenciaba en este momento, ver a Kagura mirando hacia otro lado mientras hacía puchero; era algo que nunca se imaginó que pasaría alguna vez. Un escalofrío sintió por tal escena tan confusa para él.

—Parecieras que te preocupas por mí –se burló con la intención de que Kagura se enojara con él. Se sentía demasiado incómodo con esa actitud por parte de la bermellón.

—Claro que sí, idiota —aquella sinceridad no lo esperaba. Debía ser demasiado notorio su sorpresa como para que la bermellón sonriera con burla hacia él —Eres mi rival, pero también eres mi amigo y entre amigos se cuidan.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa calidez que solo ella le podía otorgar. Recordó el día de ayer, cuando hablo con la madre de su compañera y admitió que la veía como una amiga. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza, rememorando las palabras recientes de la bermellón.

Era cierto, eran amigos si se podía decir. No importaba como era su interacción, ellos siempre terminaban sentado al lado del otro, disfrutando de la tranquilidad o el resultado de sus bromas. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se sintió así tras escuchar la palabra amigo? La bermellón no lo dejaba sorprenderlo.

Esta vez no podía negar sus palabras, ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

—Tienes razón, somos amigos. —el solo decirlo en voz alta hacía que sus hombros se sienta mucha más ligero a como lo sentía ayer.

—Siempre tengo la razón, sádico. —el orgullo y la arrogancia siempre sería sinónimo de la bermellón.

—Por eso apenas y puedes pasar las pruebas china —Tuvo que esquivar la patada de la bermellón y huir de su furia.

De esa forma salieron de la escuela, molestándose entre ellos como lo han hecho desde su segundo encuentro. Pero el castaño sabía que ahora era diferente, que había alguien tan idiota como para acercarse a él y hacerse su amiga.

Una parte de él se sentía aliviado, pero había otra parte que le hacía sentir inquieto. De sentir que no debía ser así las cosas, pero el castaño prefería ignorar y sentir aquella seguridad que la bermellón le estaba dando. Disfrutar esa calidez que ella transmitía con su personalidad extrovertida y que le hacía olvidar de sus problemas cuando estaba a su lado.

El sonido de dos sillas chocando se escuchaba en la sala. El castaño miraba a su contrincante con la determinación de ganarle, disfrutando ver su cara de fastidio que le daba cada vez que bloqueaba sus ataques. Los dos ignoraban los gritos de preocupación, aliento y de enojo por partes de sus compañeros, encontrando más divertida la pelea aunque fuera peligrosa por si le llegaba el golpe al otro.

Solo el golpe de un enojado profesor los hizo detenerse, ganándose otra vez un castigo en el camino.

—Estúpido Gin-chan, por su culpa no podre ir a comprar mi manga favorito –reclamaba su compañera de castigo, quien ahora estaba acomodando los escritorios y las sillas.

—Deja de quejarte y termina con el trabajo, no eres la única que se pierde una serie –Estaba usando toda su voluntad para no usar la escoba como arma y empezar otra pelea. No se podía perder la serie de m*nt*s cr*m*n*l*s.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú fuiste quién empezó la pelea en primer lugar! –El castaño sonrió con sadismo al recordar la causa de que tuvieran esa pelea y que estuvieran castigado en estos momentos.

—China, no es mi culpa que te guste un traidor –no podía negar que era satisfactorio ver cómo aún se molestaba por el suceso.

—¡Gl*n no es un traidor! Me niego a aceptar que él traicionara a su reina –el que se escuchará las patas de la silla chocar en el suelo demostraba la molestia persistente de la bermellón.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que leían el mismo manga?

—ya china, las sillas y el suelo no tiene la culpa de lo que pase en B*k*r* n* k*s*k*. –debía detenerla antes de que aumentará el castigo a los dos.

—Lo que sea –El castaño miro como la bermellón se calmaba a pesar de mantener su malestar.

Realmente era divertido meterse con ella.

El ánimo crecía cuando veían que ya estaban por terminar el aseo. Los dos estaban algo cansado después de tanta discusión y de que el profesor Ginpachi lo viniera a vigilarlo a cada rato con la amenaza de aumentarle el castigo.

—Oi, sádico –escucho a su compañera llamarle.

—¿Qué pasa, china?

Se quedó mudo a ver qué llevaba unos lentes que por obviedad le pertenecía a otro compañero que de seguro se le olvido en su deseo de irse a la escuela, o tal vez del propio profesor a cargo. Kagura parecía muy orgullosa de usarlo, aunque lo más curioso era la postura que estaba ese momento.

—No soy china, soy el profesor Ginpachi, Souchiro-kun. –incluso puso la voz bastante gruesa para hacer más real su imitación.

Era tan hilarante observa aquella imitación barata hacia el profesor Ginpachi que no pudo evitar a reírse con fuerza. No dudó de demostrar lo divertido que era la actuación de la bermellón.

Era una risa llena de sinceridad y diversión, sin ningún sadismo o altanería en sus fracciones.

El castaño no se dio cuenta de cómo Kagura se sacaba los lentes para observarlo mejor. No se dio cuenta como su risa provocaba un revuelo en el sentir de la bermellón.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta después de dejar de reír, ni cuando terminaron de limpiar la sala.

—Nos vemos china –ni siquiera se daba cuenta que le había dado una sonrisa sincera como despedida.

Dejando a una Kagura con el pulso de su corazón descontrolado, con la mejilla sonrojada y con el deseo de ver esa risa y sonrisa una vez más.

Solo fue en ese instante, en que mientras miraba como el castaño se alejaba, es que Kagura por fin entendió sus sentimientos.

Definitivamente, se había condenado al enamorarse del castaño.

Y Sougo no se daba cuenta de aquella revelación por parte de su rival y amiga.


End file.
